Your Mistake
by popscb
Summary: Life for the Brannings is never simple, so how will Joey and Lauren cope when a mistake comes back to haunt them ? it's not what you might think enjoy :)
1. Last day of Normality

**Life without you is temporarily on hold, it does only have two chaptes left but, i had this story planned and could hold it off any longer- I hope you like it i really enjoyed writing this one :)**

Lauren Woke that morning wrapped firmly in the arms of Joey, her body cocooned in his. Waking up like this was the perfect way to start the day, which most days she would. She and Joey had been together for 6 months now and they were going strong, like any couple they had their ups and downs, but they soon found a way to work it out, most of the time in the bedroom.

"Happy Christmas Beautiful" Joey Grazed his lips against Laurens, feeling her lips curve into a smile as she stretched away the remainder of sleep. Prizing her eyes open she glanced at the clock and then sunk her face back into the pillow. Joey laughed and snuggled back down next to her.

"As much as I love you Joey, I still don't want to be awake at half 8" her words muffled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's Christmas day babe" he said as if it was a reason for Lauren to accept being up that early. Lifting her head slightly she brushed her hair from her face and stared at him, her eyes giving him that well know, _are you serious _look. Joey rolled his eyes "10 more minutes then, but we got to get up you mom wants us round at 10, and I've got some presents to give you first." Joey smirked pressing a kiss to the back of her neck which was exposed where her hair was draped over the other shoulder.

"Oh you do, do you?" Lauren rolled over to see the deeper shade in his eyes. Boy did that do things to her. She quickly played him at his own game and rolled back over pushing herself further against him.

"Ye I do" Joey said teasingly, before she knew it Joey had flipped them so he was hovering over her, she let out a shriek as his hands made light work of removing her, well his T-shirt and was slowly kissing up and down her stomach. Having enough of the teasing, Lauren pulled his head to hers and kissed him, deepening it as their tongues dancing in sync. A groan of satisfaction left Joeys mouth as he felt Laurens heel pushing his boxers down. Noticing this, his fingers worked on her knickers, their need to be with each other to fast approaching to remove her bra. Lauren wriggled kicking the lace material form her legs as Joey nudged her legs apart. His hands found her waist as he lifted her before connecting them at a tortuously slow speed.

"That was so worth the 8:30 wake up" Lauren giggled and then blushed realising what she had said, The both paused slightly as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Oi, you pair, now you're finished having sex can you get a move on you got an hour before we need to go." Alice had no shame in embarrassing them; 9 times out of 10 she would catch them in very compromising positions or would be around just after with evidence ad clear as day to what had gone on.

Joey Laughed and pulled Lauren closer to him, she was bright red in the face from embarrassment, something Joey loved. Her insecurity made him love her even more.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Happy Christmas auntie Tanya" Alice spoke cheerily as Tanya open the front door.

"Your Late!" she gave a stern look to Lauren and Joey, knowing full well they would be to blame. They smiled awkwardly only for Alice to heighten the awkwardness even more.

"These two were having their own private Christmas in bed" Joey and Lauren walked into the hallway as Tanya shut the door behind them.

"Ewww… Mother, daughter Al, really don't wanna know about their sex life" she said pointing between her and Lauren. Lauren just widened her eyes as Joey laughed placing his hands on her waist guiding her to the lounge.

"Joey, Joey Look what Santa Got me !" Oscar dragged Joey to the floor showing him the Lego set "Can you build with me ?" he handed Joey some pieces of Lego and stared to build.

"Oscar… why don't you go and look in the hall, I think Santa left some presents at Joeys and they got your name on them." Oscar gave her a puzzled look and then at Joey.

"Laurens right, I saw them" Joey smiled at the 5year old ran from the room and then came crashing back in with a 3 bags. Lauren got off the sofa and sat next to Joey on the floor. He smiled and kissed her head as Oscar sat on her lap.

"Now read the Labels osc, what do they say?" Lauren said holding up the bags, "This one says Abi and these two say Oscar" Joey shouted Abs and handed her the gift bag.

"Lauren chose it not me so…" Before he carried on she hugged them both.

"It must be serious now you're doing Joint Christmas presents" Lauren scrunched up her face and looked at Abi, the look was basically telling her to shut up.

"WOW this is so cool!" Oscar tore the paper to shreds and was examining the box of Lego that Joey and Lauren had Brought him.

"Osc, what do you say to Joey and Lauren?" Tanya said, a warm smile on her face. The little boy looked at her and then hugged Joey and kissed Lauren.

"Love you Loz, and You to Joey! Thanks for the Lego"

"You're welcome buddy, I'm sure Joey will help you build it later" He smiled and Joey nodded placing a small kiss to Laurens Jaw.

"You're so good with him" Joey whispered in her ear, a smile took to Laurens lips.

"Ye he's got me wrapped around his little finger that's why, I can be nice when I wanna be, and I'm not the wicked witch of the west all the time."

"I think your better than you think baby". Their intimate moment was broken by Tanya rushing in with some trays of food.

"Right Come on up the table, Dinner is served." About ten Minutes before, Jack , Sharon and Denny had arrived, Joey and Lauren had been to absorbed in each other to even notice.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"That was lovely thanks Tan" Jack stated followed by thanks from everyone else.

"So Lauren, What's Mr Lover boy got you for Christmas" Jack laughed turning to Joey who was awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Ye, Joseph what have you got me for Christmas?" Lauren winked at Joey and then bit her lip, Joey smirked and Alice caught on.

"Not something you want to be discussing over dinner Uncle Jack put me off breakfast this morning"

"Alice!" Lauren playfully hit her across the arm as her dads face turned to thunder. "You can take that look of your face Dad, why do you think we were late." Once again she'd spoke before thinking about it and then realised what she had said. She turned to see joey with a cheeky glint in his eyes, she caught his eyes and had to bite back a laugh. Joey opened his arm as Lauren dropped her head in his chest. He laughed and patted her back sarcastically. "Good luck getting out of this one baby"

A while later the kids were playing with the Lego on the floor with Abi and Jay whilst the Max, Tanya, Jack and Sharon sat at the table talking. Joey and Lauren were curled up on the sofa watching a Christmas film. Joeys hand ran soothing up and down Laurens back under her top, his other entwined with hers resting in her lap.

Tanya could see Max's gaze on the two of them, she rolled her eyes and nudged him "Stop staring at them" she whispered, "they're old enough to make their own decisions, they practically live together Max, they're young."

"I know, I know, she's still my baby though Tan, can't think of her growing up yet" Max took a long sip of his drink.

"I tell you something though Max, he's a good kid, I aint ever seen her as happy as this." Max looked at his brother and smiled.

"Ye it's what they're doing to be that happy I'm worried about" Jack slapped him on the back.

"Well they defiantly aint painting by numbers are they" Jack replied

"I think it's lovely, if he makes her happy , then what's the problem?" Tanya and Alice walked in with drinks and sat at the table.

"I've never seen Joey this happy, and don't worry Uncle Max , they always use contraception, I see the empty wrappers in the bin" Alice smiled as if it was a normal thing to say, Max looked at her and considerably paled.

"I don't think it will be long before the want kid though, you saw them with Oscar earlier, they'd be brilliant parents" Tanya grinned as she looked at them on the sofa, she seemed pretty much sorted with their relationship, as much as it took time to get used to it, she knew how happy they were.

Max looked over at the sofa to see his daughter in a pretty heated make out. "Oi, you pair, none of that thank you, or anything else- I'm too young for any grandchildren" Lauren gave her dad a puzzled look.

"you can chill Dad, there's no worries on that front, I'm having no babies yet" she caught Joey looking at her out of the corner of her eye and patted his leg giving him a frown, he just shook his head and smiled.

Later that evening, Joey and Lauren had said their good byes and had gone back to no23. Alice was staying at no5 for the night, her and Abi wanted a girly night in.

Joey slumped on the sofa pulling Lauren down next to him "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked seeing joey staring at her a mixture of emotions in his eyes, she couldn't quite tell what it was, fear, love ? she didn't know.

"I'm not" He protested

"Yes you are, you've been looking at me weird ever since my dad mentioned babies" she moved away from him taking a guarded position on the sofa next to him.

Joey sighed "You said Not yet" He smiled

"And…" Lauren let her shoulders drop slightly

"You didn't say you didn't want kids, which means you do" he took her hands in his

"Right and that matters because…." She dragged out the latter of her sentence, still unable to work out what he was thinking.

"Well, I just never thought you'd want kids and stuff with me, I mean I've always had and image of having kids with you but I didn't think you would want that after everything". She smiled softly at him and curled back into his side.

"From the moment you said you loved me, I've wanted everything with you, the big house with a little white picket fence, have kids, marry you. I know it's cheesy but I've never seen that with anyone else and with you it all just fitted in place."

Joey responded with no words, kissing her would be the only way to show, that what she had just said had meant everything to him. Just as the kiss was turning to something more the doorbell rang followed by a gentle knocking. They both groaned as they pulled away. Lauren reluctantly got from the sofa, straightening her top and doing up the buttons, when had he even undone them? She hadn't noticed.

"It'll probably be Al, I bet she's forgot something" Lauren walked to the door and switched on the hall light. She looked oddly at the door, usually you could see the outline of whoever was standing there- but strangely she couldn't see anyone.

Lauren edged closer to the door, breathing in she opened it slightly and nearly cried at what she saw.

"Joey! Get here now!" she screamed stepping onto the step. Joey raced to the door and saw Lauren Holding a very small baby. The child was cold and crying and Lauren was trying her best to settle it.

Joey picked up the bag and car seat form the door step and shut the door. "It's freezing" Lauren was rubbing her hands up and down the babies back "Have you got any blankets or towels or something" Joey nodded as Lauren walked back to the living room. She opened the bag and took out the small note. Her heart broke as she read the message.

"Right I found this, it's one of Alices old ones but it should do the trick" Lauren snatched the blanket from him and wrapped it tightly around the baby holing it tight to her chest.

"Lauren!" Joey said rather harshly as she snatched the blanket, "Who's it?" he asked

Lauren looked at him tears in her eyes "she, Joey, is yours". Lauren stood up still shoving the baby in Joeys arms "Happy Fucking Christmas"


	2. Details

"Lauren, Lo please I promise you I know nothing about this …" The baby was crying a very piercing scream, Joey was making no attempts to comfort her. "Lauren please, I have no idea what's going on, babe please" Joey was standing against the kitchen door.

"Don't babe me… you want answers Read the note" was all Lauren said her tone was harsh but Joey knew she was crying. Joey shuffled to living room and put the baby in the car seat, he stared down at her face, her bottom lip shaking. He read over the not that Lauren had screwed up on the table as she left the room.

_Joey,_

_Meet baby Branning, 2 weeks old, born 9__th__ December_

_She's your responsibility too, I've had enough, I don't want her and if you don't either then call social services, or whatever you want, Just thought you had a right to know you had a child._

_Don't try and find me, I don't want you or her, she's your mistake. Not mine._

_Hannah _

After reading through the note Joey collapsed onto the sofa, his mind finally piecing together the situation. He knew exactly who Hannah was and was pretty sure that this was his baby. Shit. What the hell was he going to do, what did this mean for him and Lauren?

Lauren sat in the kitchen staring into thin air, why did the drama always happen to her, she really didn't want this baby to be his, but deep down she knew it was. The little girl looked like him, she had his nose and eyes and hair colour, the only thing that was different was her mouth. The minuets Lauren had spent with the baby, she had a rushing feeling go through her body. The feeling was now apparent more than ever , as she listened to the baby crying in the other room. She had been in the kitchen for a good half hour and there had only been a few minutes out of an entire thirty where the baby hadn't been crying. Joey was obviously trying to ignore the fact the baby were they, because Lauren knew if he tried he wanted to he would had settled her.

Tapping her fingers across the table she stood up quickly wiping the tears from her face. The chair scrapped across the floor as she vacated it with speed, walking at pace to the living room. The sight she saw when she walked in broke her heart. Sighing she walked over to where the car seat was and lifted the baby, once again holding her to her chest. Lauren bounced the child lightly and she seemed to calm. Joey was sitting staring at the floor his hands covering in his face hiding the fact he was crying. Slowly Lauren edged towards him. "Joey, what are you doing?"

Her voice was sympathetic and soft, which made joey cry even more, why was she being so nice about it? "She yours then?" Joey risked looking at her, although her voice was calm her face was pretty much a picture of hate, yet she was still holding and comforting the thing that was tearing them apart.

He nodded slowly at her "I'm pretty sure ye not 100% though … I'm sorry" Lauren sighed as Joey went silent again.

"Is that all you're going to say Joey, because I think I deserve a bit more of an explanation that I'm sorry" Lauren wrapped the baby in the blanket and still held her but now in her arms not against her chest. She was sleeping; a small smile crept to Laurens lips as the baby wriggled slightly.

"What do you want me to say Lauren ay? That I planned this all along, that I want this. Because I don't, it happened before I even met you and I didn't know anything about it." Joey got to his feet pacing the room.

"Do you know who this Hannah is? Or was she just a one night thing" Lauren asked, she didn't quite know what answer she wanted to hear.

"Yes I know her, I didn't love her but we were together, it was a one night thing but turned to more, she wanted the attention I gave it to her" Lauren nodded

"So what happened?"

"We didn't work out, she wanted more commitment I didn't we broke up about a month before I moved here. I wasn't with her when I got with you Lauren and I didn't know about any of this either." Joey nodded in the direction of the baby. "I love you Lauren, I don't want this to come between us."

"You think that's it Do you Joey? You just say you love me and then everything's dandy. No Joey you have a daughter, one that aint mine, you seriously need to think about this."

"There's nothing to think about Lauren, I want nothing to do with it" Lauren widened her eyes at him.

"Her Joey , she's a baby, not an It" Lauren tried to encourage him but her just turned and shouted.

"Ye someone else's baby not Yours" Joey ran his hands over his face, what had they done to get this.

Lauren stood and took a step closer to him, she held his gaze for as long as she would allow "She might not be mine, but she is yours, one parents already left her, don't you do the same"

Once again she pushed the baby into his arms "Lauren where are you going?" he walked after her watching as she grabbed her coat and bag from the hall.

"Home Joey, you need to figure this out on your own, I'll send Alice over she needs to be part of whatever decision you make, Please don't be stupid about this" .

Lauren closed the door behind as she left. Joey stayed staring at the empty space where the love of his life had probably just left him for good.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Hello Darling I thought you were spending the night at Joey's?" Lauren leaned against the door frame in a world of her own. "Lauren?"

"Oh ye Sorry, Change of Plane, Is Alice till upstairs I need to talk to her?" Tanya nodded

"Everything alright?"

"Not sure yet" Lauren left the room heading up stairs, Max and Tanya shared an odd look before shaking it off as usually Lauren behaviour.

"Al, can I talk to you please?" Lauren put her head around the door, Alice and Abi were watching a film on the bed, she received a concerned look form Alice "Like now". She nodded quickly making her way to Lauren.

Lauren Grabbed her hand as soon as it was in reach "You need to go home, right now, something really serious has happened about an hour ago, Joey has gone into shut down mode and I have no Idea what to do"

"Alright calm down, I'll come, what's happened you're not pregnant are you?" Lauren shook her head and tears filled her eyes "Lauren, talk to me? What's happened?" Alice brushed her hand down Laurens arm as they stopped in the hall way.

"Joey got a Christmas present from Hannah" Alice's eyebrows furrowed

"Hannah what she want?"

"To give Joey his Daughter" Lauren looked at her biting her lip and stared deeply into her eyes.

"What?!" Alice screeched, Lauren simply nodded and dragged her from the house.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Joey what the hell !" Alice bombarded through to the living room the baby once again back in its car seat Joey just staring across the room.

"He's been like that for ages, he won't hold her, look at her" Alice looked at Lauren and smiled slightly. Lauren however was once again drawn to the baby, weather it was the fact she knew this baby need some TLC or it was because she was Joeys Lauren had a rush go through her body again, this time stronger than ever. Her stare was broke when she hear the crack of flesh on flesh, Alice had surprisingly slapped Joey across the face, It seemed as though Joey had told Alice he wouldn't be keeping the baby.

"How can you even consider it Joey… we were raised without a Dad, you know how crap that feels, Hannah obviously don't want her, she grow a pair and step up, take some responsibility for once. Don't do this because of Lauren… No offence"

"None taken" Lauren shook her head she knew Alice was right; she'd tried to tell Joey herself.

"See… you need to think about her joey, don't stick her into some system because your too scared to step up." Alice looked at Lauren wanting some help.

"Look, no one's saying it will be easy Joey but the best thing you can do for her is take care of her? you can get social services around in the morning and they can give you options" Joey nodded seeming to have taking in what Lauren had said.

"What happens now?" he looked at Lauren, she sighed and smiled sympathetically at him.

"You sort your daughter first, everything else can come later" Lauren turned around and shut the door. She let out a breath and left.

"I've lost her aint I Al?" Joey looked at his sister

"No I don't think you have, she really loves you Joey but she's right you need to sort your daughter first." Joey nodded and stood up.

"I'm Going to bed" Alice looked at him and raised her eye brow nodding down to the car seat. Joey sighed and picked it up , very unwillingly.

"This is going to be a long night" Alice sighed as she walked out the room following Joey.

Throughout the night Alice had listened to the baby crying and was sure joey wasn't really doing much to stop her. Eventually she heard him go down stairs and the crying had ceased. Next morning Alice could hear the crying again, this time much louder and again Joey was ignoring it.

"Give her here" Alice opened her arms out and Joey didn't hesitate in giving the child over. He turned his attention to Alice "You know if you actually tried you might get better results".

"I don't really care Alice, the only person I care about right now is Lauren and she's not here"

Over at the no.5 Lauren was awake surprisingly early, her sleep interrupted by Joey. His face when she left, the desperation for her to stay was so evident but she couldn't do it he needed time. She really didn't know what was going to happen next and that scared her, once again her future as well as Joeys was uncertain. One thing she did know though was that Joey didn't know anything about babies; he was pretty much clueless on that front. A thought hit her head and she was rather proud of it. She first got dress cautious not to wake Abi and then proceeded down stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table staring at her Dad with a pleading smile on her face fluttering her eyelids. Max looked up over his paper "Dad?" she dragged out the word in a way that only Lauren could, she actually sounded quite innocent.

"What do you want?" he closed his paper, "You're up before 9, your dress, and your using that puppy dog look, what do you want?"

Lauren smirked "I need you help… can you get all of Oscars old baby clothes and stuff down form the loft please? Like his buggy and stuff.

"Please tell me this isn't your way of saying you're pregnant Lauren" Max Groaned.

"No , Dad it's not, so will you please?"

"Tell me why first?" Lauren shook her head

"I will just get them myself you know if you don't" Max sighed and then relented

"Fine" Lauren hugged him

"Yay thank you! Can you get them now please?"

"Lauren its 20 past 8 everyone's still in bed"

"Didn't stop you the other week when you were getting the Christmas decorations down for mom did it ?" she raised her eyebrows as a smug look took to her face.

"Is this catch bully Max day or something" he walked out the kitchen and up the stairs Lauren following close behind.

"Not just today, every day is Bully Max day dad" she said with a giggle.

10 minutes later and they had pretty much everything of Oscars out the loft. "Right are you actually going to tell me what you want these for Lauren"

"Nope" She carried the last box downstairs to the living room and began routing through to find anything that was appropriate for a girl. A little later she had text Alice to say she was going over. She made her way to no.23 with 2 bags of clothes mostly white or neutral, a bag of toys and other baby essentials such as bibs and blankets and the pushchair. She had also got a Moses basket but would take that later. She gently knocked on the door; it opened seconds later with Alice holding the baby.

"Didn't cope to well then?" Lauren asked as she piled the bags down in the kitchen, Alice shook her head.

"He managed a feed in the night 'cus I heard him come down other than that she just cried most of the night, I went in and took her about 2 hours ago, he aint come down yet."

"That's a big no then, I managed to get you these for her, but it's not much"

"No Lauren, thank you, she has nothing, there was like half a pack of nappies and a tub of formula in the bag and that's it so all of this is really needed." Alice watched as Laurens gaze drifted to the baby, her face had a glow to it a motherly look. "Want to hold her?" Lauren nodded and took the baby straight away.

"Hi Baby girl… She's really cute" Lauren rocked her slightly watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"ye well she definitely don't take after Hannah, let's just say there want much under the make-up"

"Alice you can't say that!" Lauren chuckled slightly as Alice just shrugged and passed a bottle to Lauren.

"Sorry, I can do it if you prefer"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind" Lauren quickly took to feeding the baby "Has Joey given her a name?"

"Nope, and I called social services earlier" Lauren could see Alice had tensed slightly "They said, because joey is sure she is his, and his name is on the birth certificate, they can't do anything unless he wants her adopted"

"What did he say to that?" she wasn't quite expecting the answer Alice gave

"He said, if I was happy to have her hear then she should stay and that was it really, better than nothing I suppose."

Joey chose that moment to walk into the kitchen; his eyes froze when he saw Lauren feeding his daughter, "What are you doing here?" Joey added a smile to the end of the sentence knowing it had sounded more harsh than intended.

"I brought you some stuff round, you don't have anything and she's going to need more than one baby grow"

"Thanks" he watched as she winded the baby, and then passed her to Joey, she gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

Shouting over her shoulder as she went "Name her Joey" .

He finally looked down at the baby, "What a mess ay"


	3. Family Intervention

"Lauren are you going to sit here moping all day, sits been two week and you aint been yourself babe, you and Joey had a row or something?"

Lauren didn't answer and just fiddled with her phone in her hands.

"You still? There trouble in paradise your normally with Joey by now"

Lauren sprung up from the sofa groaning "Can you all just leave me alone please, what's gone on between me and Joey is none of your business ok?"

"Oh so it is Joey issue then?" Tanya tilted her head giving a sympathetic look to Lauren. "Want to talk to me about it… without your dad?" Lauren nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Max make yourself scarce"

"Oh Charming" He sighed shutting the door behind him.

"Right, now, what's going on?" Lauren looked at her mom her eyes staring deep into her mothers, the longing to tell her and have her opinion was overwhelming, yet at the same time she was scare her mom was going to tell her what she didn't want to hear.

"I need you to let me explain before you go off on one ok?" Tanya nodded her concern growing the longer Lauren remained silent. "Well, Joey has a baby… he didn't know about it. The mom left her on Joey's doorstep on Christmas night saying she didn't want her and she was Joeys mistake. She left a baby Mom, Joeys baby, in the freezing cold hoping she would have the right address. She's two weeks old mom, she's amazing and Joey doesn't really want her."

"Oh Lauren… what do you mean joey doesn't want her?"

"Well he hardly looks at her, he's not named her, but he is keeping her there, me and Al talked him round, we know he'd regret it later"

"And you, how you feeling about it all?"

"Honestly… I miss them" she sighed looking at her mom

"Them?" Lauren nodded, she hadn't put a name to the feelings before but it was defiantly beginning to feel like she loved this baby.

"yes, I miss Joey so much, He's hurting and I know he is, I know how much he wants us to be together and I do too, He's never at the house Alice is pretty much looking after her, I've been round a few times when Joeys not there but I don't know what's the right thing to do anymore, I'm getting attached to this baby that's not even mine"

Tanya rubbed her hand over Laurens head pushing her hair from her face, "I can't tell you what to do Lauren, it's something you're going to have to figure out darling, as for the baby, are you going to see her to help Joey or because you want to?"

"Because I want to… Joey doesn't even know I've been round there, I don't want to give him any hope yet when I'm not sure myself." Tanya stared for a second then took a large breath.

"Your Dad will kill me for saying this, Right I'm going to say this straight out… I think you need to round there and tell him you love him, tell him you want him and that baby, because it's as plain as day to see that you do. That baby means something to you, I'm not asking you what, but it does"

Lauren looked at her mother and bit her lip nervously "I know your right mom but, what if Joey really don't want her and me saying I'll stay with him is just going to make him keep her for my sake"

"He probably does want the baby Lauren, He's probably just scared- If you're sure you want to be with him and the baby, raise her as your own, because that's what you'd need to do , you need to tell him,"

"And if I do, will you and support us? Treat her as your grandchild?" Lauren was hesitant when she asked but she needed to know the answer.

"If it's what you really want then yes" Lauren burst into tears "Its ok darling, come on" Tanya wrapped her up in her arms supporting her, comforting her.

Finally, over the last two weeks Joey was starting to take more responsibility for the baby, it was only small steps but steps nonetheless. It was the first time he had been brave enough to stay on his own with her. Alice had gone to the shop to get more supplies and had made sure the baby was sleeping so Joey didn't have to do much.

The things off Lauren had come to good use, Joey had actually taken a liking to some of the things, he wouldn't give it away mind. Joey was disturbed from his gaze in the kitchen as the baby woke, she was In the living room in the Moses basket, If Alice was home she would have probably being playing with her or bathing her or something other than let her lie there.

Joey walked into the room, cautiously lifting the baby to him, it was true how the old saying went, that babies could sense fear. It wasn't that Joey didn't want her , over the course of the week's he'd accepted that she was his and she had a right to be with at least one of her parents, it was now the fear of messing up that restricted him.

After pacing the room for a good 15 minutes and feeding her, the baby had fallen to sleep. Joey sat holding her in his arms "you are hard work". The front door opened and he could here footsteps in the hall. He turned his face to see Lauren standing in the doorway.

"Hi" he whispered, to speak any louder would have ruined the moment. Lauren smiled to see he was actually holding the baby; she stepped closer and perched on the arm of the chair

"I used my Key, I didn't know if she would be sleeping" Lauren ran her fingers over the baby's head, Joey watched the interaction.

"I'm sorry Lauren" Joey reached his one arm out to Lauren settling his hand on her thigh. She took it and rubbed her thumb across the back of it.

"You don't need to be sorry Joey, you didn't know about her, I'm just glad you seem to be doing better with her."

Joey scoffed slightly "I didn't have much of a choice to be honest did I… anyway she aint that bad" he looked at Lauren who was smiling brightly at him. "I never really thanked you properly for all of the things you brought round the other day, we do really appreciate it"

"I know you do, she needed some other things" Lauren smiled again "Can I hold her?" Joey nodded and passed her over to Lauren. "Hello beautiful … I have missed you" Lauren held her at arm's length before kissing her forehead and bringing her close.

"Do you want a drink?" Lauren nodded, Joey vacating the room temporarily.

"Your Daddy's doing good ay? See, he was scared but me and your Auntie Al and my Mom knew he could do it, because you can melt hearts… you'll be a trouble maker when you're older… Just like your dad"

Joey came back in and put the cups down on the table "I wish she was yours…"

"I wish she was mine too" Lauren replied jostling the baby

"You do?" Lauren nodded and smiled to Joey

"I wanted to talk to you… I love you Joey, that feeling won't go away, You know that, I want to be with you Joey… there's things that need sorting first but, I want to make this work, I've know from the second I held her that I felt something for her, I don't care she's not biologically mine, she's yours and I'm yours and that's all that matters to me."

"I can't ask you to do that Lauren Your 19" before he could speak anymore, Lauren shook her head.

"You're not listening, you're not asking me to I'm saying I want to, for two weeks I've been sneaking in here whilst you've been out, How'd you think Al's been going to work?"

"So you've been coming in here and looking after her?" Lauren nodded

"She's a really happy baby Joe, she's no trouble" Joey sighed and stared at her as she shuffled the baby in her arms.

"It's you she cries after isn't it? In the middle of the night, when me or Alice can't settle her is you? Oh Lo babe, you really want to do this?"

**An extra chapter for tonight :) what do you think happens next ? **


	4. Decisions

After Lauren admitted she was falling for the idea of her joey and the baby, she'd decided it would be best for her to leave him to realise what he wanted in his own time. There was little point in Lauren taking the responsibility of the baby if it wasn't what Joey wanted. It was obvious he wanted Lauren but there was still little indication he wanted the baby full time. Alice and Lauren had been in touch with social services again and had given the circumstances in which the baby was given to Joey, there would be a six week adjustment period before any more action would be taken.

Lauren had kept her distance from everyone over the last two weeks, the baby was now 6 weeks old and he been living with Joey and Alice for 4 weeks. Lauren knew it would break her heart if Joey was to give his daughter up; she had grown so attached to her, knowing the fact joey said the baby sought comfort from her only gave her more hope he would keep her. The one thing that kept Lauren happy in all of this was the baby, she didn't have contact with Joey knowing he needed time and her constantly being there might force him into something, but Alice knew Lauren and the baby needed each other. The one more than the other- Alice had noticed how much happier Lauren seemed around the baby, she was much more grounded, and she actually looked like a Mom. And as for the baby, only the slightest amount of Contact with Lauren and she would stop crying; she'd settle and sleep better.

Finally deciding to stage an intervention Alice had told Joey he needed to make a decision, and either way he needed to tell Lauren, as guessed that was a conversation that didn't go down well and resulted in Joey going missing for the day leaving Alice holding the baby.

It had now been two weeks – two very long weeks since he'd spoken or had contact with Lauren, and finally his head was clear, he had an idea of what he was going to do.

_Text to Lauren: _

_Can we meet, we need to talk_

Joey hovered over the send button for a good 5 minutes before finally sending the message, reading it back he realised he'd sounded harsher than expected, realising his mistake he quickly sent another message.

_Text to Lauren: _

_Sorry that was harsh, can we meet in the park please, I could do with speaking to you J_

Lauren sat up from the sofa having seen her phone flash, reading of the first message she was slightly taken aback by the tone that was coming across even through a text. Deciding to read the next message before replying she rolled her eyes, he'd obviously thought the same.

_Text to Joey:_

_Apology accepted :) that sounds like a good idea I'll meet you there in 20min? L x _

_Text to Lauren:_

_Thanks, that's fine see you then x_

The walk to the park was pretty much silent, he couldn't help but recall what she had said the other day, but now his decision was made, how Lauren would take it would be a different story though. Joey ordered to hot drinks for them and sat waiting for her.

Arriving on time Lauren saw Joey was already waiting, but no baby, Alice had obviously got her still. She inhaled deeply, the January air chilling her as she moved.

"Hi" Joey pushed the steaming mug toward her as she sat down.

"Thanks, it's freezing today" She smiled lightly at him and took a sip of the drink, it warming her instantly. "You ok?" He nodded and proceeded to ask her the same question back.

"Ye" she sighed, Joey instantly becoming more aware and concerned.

"Why what's the matter?" he reached for her hand across the wooden table "I can tell something's on your mind" She scoffed at his response forgetting how well they could read each other.

"Nothing, honestly, what did you want to talk about?"

"I need you to listen before you say anything ok, just let me explain things fully" Lauren nodded, her stomach tying in knots, she was pretty sure this conversation would end with him saying he was giving up the baby. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, since you came around the other day. Alice doesn't know yet so, I need you to not tell her. I've contacted social services."

Lauren took a sharp intake of breath the tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Please, Joey will you think about what you're doing, I think you'll regret it if you give her up" Joey stood and moved round to Lauren, his arm wrapper around her shoulders pulling her close to his body.

"I know I will, that's why I asked for the adjustment period to be dropped, I've told them I want to keep her full time, she's a part of me and I know what it's like to grow up think one of your parents didn't want you never mind two of them. I've also asked for all the parental rights to be moved to me, so if in future anything was to happen all rights will lie with me and Hannah won't have a say."

Joey looked at Lauren who was now pretty much frozen in his arms; he decided to carry on knowing he needed to say everything. " Christmas night when you handed her to me, my heart broke, I felt nothing for this thing that was pulling us, Me and you apart, because I know deep down that she was mine, as much as I wanted to try and hide from it I couldn't. you and I both know she looks like me, and that scared me Lo, scared me that in a matter of seconds I was a dad, and you weren't a mom."

Lauren sniffled in his arms as they tightened around her "but then I saw it the other day, she had you in her heart from the word go, and to be honest who wouldn't, look at you your amazing, your beautiful and have the biggest heart I know. You were there for her and me when she needed it, she doesn't care that you didn't give birth to her, she wants you. That's what makes a mom Lo, and I know you would do anything for me and I've seen in such a small amount of time what you'd do for her you'd be the most amazing mom to anyone, but I can't let you do it, I can't let you live the rest of your life for my mistakes."

Finally Lauren spoke and pulled herself from Joey's arms, "I guess this is the end for us then ?"

"I don't want it to be Lo"

"Then why then Joey ? , I've told you, I love you and I love that Kid like she's my own, I feel something for her that's different to how I feel for Oscar, I feel I need to be there for her and look after to her, and I want to joey!"

"that's the thing Lo I can't let you, you need to go and Live your life babe, have your own kids" Joey smiled softly at her , the tears were now visible down her face.

"I don't want that with anyone else Joey, Id rather be on my own than have kids with someone who I don't love" she was pretty much inconsolable now, "If, this is what you want then fine, but don't expect me to stay out of that kids life, You can't do that too me as well." Lauren quickly turned on her heel feeing the park.

"Lauren !" Joey was hot on her heel but she'd quickened her pace and disappeared from sight before he could catch up with her. "Nice on Joey" he said punching the wall next to him.

"Oh good your back!, I'm going away for the weekend with some mates, will you be alright ?" Alice asked placing the baby into the Moses basket.

"I'll be fine, I promise" Joey leaned into the basket staring as the baby wriggled under his touch "I spoke to social services earlier"

"Oh right…" Alice attempted to keep her voice as normal as possible, but it was clear she was worried what he had done.

"It's ok don't sound so worried, I've asked for full parental responsibility, she'll be staying with us and all rights will be passed to me so Hannah won't be a part of anything." The next thing he knew, Alice's arms was around him and hugging him tight.

"I think it's the right choice Joe, You'll be fine with her I promise… anyway I got to go, call me if you need anything… Bye bye beautiful" Alice leaned into the basked and kissed the baby's hand. "And Joey, you can't keep calling her baby… you have a week before she needs registering"

Three hours later and Joey was starting to struggle, he was once again pacing the room attempting to calm the little girl. "I have no Idea what you want baby, I've fed you changed you, you won't sleep, what do you want" he trailed the entire house, attempting to distract her with another bottle or toys and all attempts failing. He was at this stage really starting to regret the decision to keep her- if this is what it would be like he had no chance. Another 2 hours and Joey had yet to manage to stop her fully. There had been breaks of about 20 minutes where she had settled and briefly slept only to wake just as quick and another crying match to start.

Lauren watched through the window of number 5, it was now 1:30 in the morning, she had seen the lights flick on and off repeatedly for the last 5 hours, she was fighting the urge to go over there knowing Joey was on his own. Alice unknowing of the conversation that had happened between Lauren and joey earlier in the day, had asked Lauren to keep an eye out whilst she was away. She had watched intently as Joeys room light would go on and then the downstairs light followed by his brief shadow across the window. Taking a look at her phone and seeing another hour had passed, enough was enough. She quietly descended the stairs opening and shutting the door behind her, proceeding with some speed to No.23. Approaching the door she could the cries from the inside, the sound broke her heart. As she was about to reach for her key her phone went off.

"Lo, I need you, we need you" She could hear the desperation in his voice, and she was pretty sure he was close to tears if not crying already.

"Good Job I'm here then isn't it" Joey watched her intently, she had somehow known she was needed and she was standing in the doorway a sympathetic look on her face. Lauren clasped her phone shut and walked over to him. Joey looked at her his eyes heavy as she leaned in taking the baby from him.

"Come on beautiful, what's all this fuss about ay, nothings that bad" Lauren was cradling the baby to her chest, her hand rubbing gently up and down her back. "See there we go" It hadn't taken Lauren more than 5 minutes and the baby was pretty much settled. Joey looked at them together and attempted a smile, not quite making it.

"Where the Moses Basket? I'll put her to sleep"

"Upstairs, in our ro…" Joey stopped himself and made the correction "My room, I'll do a bottle"

Lauren smiled weakly at him bouncing the baby as she walked up the stairs. Lauren walked into Joeys room, the one they called theirs, she took her coat off and noticed there was still some of her things in the wardrobe and on the dresser. She settled herself into the rocking the baby in her arms "What's your daddy Playing at ay, got himself in a right mess aint he? Ye he has, what we going to do with him ay?"

Joey approached the door, but stopped outside when her heard Lauren talking, "you know, I think your Daddy's just scared, I would be, but I tell you something he's got nothing to be sacred of, he'll be just fine. You look just like him, a little bit of hope aint you; ye hope that's what you are"

Joey stepped inside "What did you just call her?" he smiled passing her the bottle,

"Hope, She's your hope Joey" Lauren took the bottle from him

"I think that's what we should call her" he knelt down by the side of the chair so he was face to face with the baby, Joey lightly traced his finger across her cheek as she was sucking the bottle.

"What?" Lauren suddenly looked at Joey her tone shocked as processed.

"I've been so stupid Lo; I don't want to do this without you I don't think I can do it without you. I made a promise to you when we got together that I would always be with you and make you happy, I can't take this from you." Joey moved his hand to cup Laurens face, a tear dripped from her eye "I need you to promise me this is what you want Lo, and you don't have to do this"

"I've never wanted anything more Joey, I want us to be a family, You me and Hope, I'll be here forever Joey once I'm in I'm in for life" Joey turned his attention back to hope and smiled at her now sleeping.

"What you say hope, can we deal with forever? Ye I think so too… say deal" Joey smiled up at Lauren and kissed her lips, both of them groaning at the tension they were releasing. Lauren got up and put Hope into the Moses basket, the small blanket covered her tightly.

"Night baby" Lauren tenderly kissed Hope on the forehead, she placed a kiss on Joeys cheek and went to Leave "Call, me if you need me". Lauren grabber her coat and walked towards the door, as almost a reflex Joey Grabbed her hand.

"Stay… Please"


	5. Too soon ?

**This is a bit of a filler chapter- theres lots going on :)**

The atmosphere was tense to say the least; the house, silent for the first time in at least two weeks, neither Lauren nor Joey spoke, had he overstepped the line? Was it too much too quick?

In that moment Lauren seemed to have forgotten where she was, the rush of everything trailed through her body at alarming speed, her heart beating double time, she blinked slowly, half expecting it to all be gone when she opened them again. But it wasn't, she was slightly surprised that what she thought she had imagined was actually reality and was there right in front of her.

"Lo?" Joey tugged gently on her hand bringing her back to earth, still not speaking she edged closer to him. His breath tickling her neck as she dropped her head to his shoulder, needing to reassure her, this was real. Instantly his arms went around her waist pulling every inch of her as close as possible, the need to just hold her more heightened than ever. Lauren let out a breath, realising she was close to tears Joey cradled her head in his hand, his fingers running soothingly through her hair. Lauren stripped herself of her coat and kicked her shoes off; her body seemed to go through things like she was ticking off a mental list assuring her everything was ok. Joey sat on the bed watching as she tied her hair up and then came to rest on the bed next to him. She curled herself on the bed dropping her head into his lap; he could feel her body relax as soon as it hit the sheets.

"Take it that's a yes then?" he smiled as Lauren shuffled herself to a more comfortable position. Joey lay once again running his fingers through her hair lulling her into a sleep. "I love you Lo". He watched as this perfect girl, relaxed into him, her eyes watching the Moses basket before they finally closed. Joey placed a kiss to her cheek before pulling the blanket over them. Lauren groaned slightly at the disturbance, her eyes trailing down her own body before looking across to the draws by Joey's side.

"Can I have something to sleep in please?" her gaze met Joeys as he twisted pulling a shirt from the draw. She smirked seeing the item was what had been removed from her body in a heated rush the last time she was in the bed on Christmas morning. "Thank you" joey kissed her, watching intently as she removed each item of her clothing and finally draped the shirt over her underwear. She again settled under the blanket against Joey, if this is was life would be like from now on she would be pretty happy,

Slowly prising her eyes open Lauren looked around the room she had longed to be back in, gradually moving, she removed Joeys arm from her waist to attend to the soft cry from across the room. How long the three of them had been asleep she didn't know, but it was now light outside and there was a fair amount of noise coming from across the square.

"Someone's had a good sleep, come on then" Hope snuggled into Lauren as she took her down stairs to feed her. As much as it wasn't normal, it felt it to Lauren; this is where she felt she belonged. Sitting in the Kitchen she watched as Hope Guzzled the Bottle down, her deep brown eyes staring up at her, innocence and purity the only things to be seen. A small smile crept to Laurens face as she gurgled making a hiccupping sound.

"Morning" Joey sat opposite them at the kitchen table "How long you been up I didn't hear you?"

"Morning to you too, and about half hour, she was grizzling so I came down and fed her , she settled pretty quickly" Lauren lifted hope up cooing at her. "I was thinking, maybe we could go talk to my parents later?"

Joey winced slightly at the thought "I got a text of Al earlier said I needed to get some shopping, I was thinking I should really buy her some proper things now she's staying, and I was wanting you to come with me"

Lauren smiled brightly "I'd like that; we can do both take Hope shopping first and then see my mom and Dad?" Joey nodded "You don't have to worry babe, my mom knows everything- she was the one who kinda gave me the push to tell you what I really wanted, so she's pretty much sorted on that front".

"It's not your mom babe, your dads going to kill me… he won't like this…"

"Then he'll have to learn to wont he… I told you as far as I'm concerned Hope is our daughter, not just yours ok?"

"Have I told you how amazing you are Lauren Branning?" Lauren tilted her head back to kiss Joey who was now standing behind her.

"You may have mentioned it" Joey felt her smirk against his lips as he kissed her deeply, their attention only drawn apart as Hope started crying. "Oh someone doesn't like me stealing your attention" hope continued to stare at Lauren and Joey her cry a low murmur.

"Right, I'm going to change, can you sort her out, she'll need something warm on Joe it's pretty cold" Lauren handed Hope over in a casual movement.

"Yes boss… Lets see what we got for you then" at a leisurely speed Joey continued to follow Lauren up the stairs, both splitting their separate ways as they went to different rooms.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"People are going to see us Lo, they'll know she aint yours." Lauren took hold of his hand briefly before continuing to push the pram. Joey linked his arm through Laurens as they walked towards the tube station. Luckily it was deserted, the cold weather putting people off going out.

"For all they Know Joey, Hope is mine, if they ask that's what I'll tell them. "

"Babe, me and you weren't even together a year ago, it won't add up" Joey lifted the buggy up onto the tube, the two them taking seats.

"see that's where brainy Lauren comes in, we say we meet before you came here, she happened and that's when you moved here because I was having hope."

"And you really think that's going to work? People will just believe us?" Joey raised his eyebrows

"Trust me Joey, they won't ask questions, people round here trust what their told, something new will come along and then that's it no more said about it" Lauren smiled at him "We do need to tell the rest if the family the truth though, Jack and Carol ?"

Joey nodded agreeing it was the best solution, getting them on board with the story would make it more plausible. "What exactly are we going to need from this shopping trip? Because we literally have nothing" Joey watched as Laurens smile turned to a smirk "What? … You're up to something Branning"

"I wrote a list… this morning in the kitchen, I put down everything we're going to need and then stuff that's not essential but nice to have"

"Your Mom is full of ideas today aint she Hope?" Laurens eyes widened something that didn't go unnoticed by Joey. "Sorry…it just came out, I understand if it's too soon" Lauren silenced Joey with a kiss.

"I've told you Joey it's what I want… I am her Mom even if only by name."

"I think you'll always be more than her mom by name Lo"

"I can't believe how much, we actually brought. You sure she's going to need all this?" Joey indicated to the bags he was carrying.

"Yes Joey, You'll be surprised, she's a baby – babies have lots of stuff, just be thankful we didn't need to get a pushchair or car seat … come on next stop's ours… and we need to face the parents" Joey let out a groan as they descended through the tube station, appearing back to a much busier square.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

After dropping the bags back at no.23 and a much needed pep talk they made their way over to No.5 baby in tow. Joey felt like they were walking to their deaths, well his death at least, no way did he ever see Max agreeing to this, Tanya and Abi would be the easier people to conquer, partly because Lauren had already told Tanya and secondly due to the fact Hope was their secret weapon. Her curtness and innocence could win anyone around eventually.

Lauren Cautiously opened the door encouraging Joey in with the pushchair; the loud slam of the door drew the attention to them.

"Lauren Darling is that you?" the call came from the lounge, obviously her mom was in.

"Ye, Joeys with me" she shouted back whilst removing hope from the pram. The movement caused her to cry slightly, alerting Tanya to her presence.

"Lauren, what was that?" she remained silent hoping to not be quizzed anymore; this was something they needed to do in their own time. "Lauren Marie Branning, You come here right now and Bring Joey and that baby with you" Joey turned towards Lauren; Tanya could be quite scary when she wanted to be. "Now Lauren"

"Yes alright mom" Tanya stood up as soon as they walked into the room, Lauren was holding Hope Joey with the baby bag across his shoulder. "Hi" she said acting seemingly normal.

"Is "hi" all you can say Lauren, Abi says you vanished in the middle of the night and then we can't get in contact with you…we were so worried."

"Sorry Tan that was kinda my fault…" Tanya stared at him for a second before sitting across the room in the armchair.

"So have you sorted things?" she already knew the answer, her daughter was sitting with a baby in her arms, looking on top of cloud nine.

"Ye, we're sorted aren't we?" Lauren met gaze with Joey

"Ye, we're sorted… You have do you want to hold your Granddaughter Tan?" Lauren beamed at what Joey had just said, this was him pretty much saying he was happy to let Lauren be Hopes Mom, then again, the conversation earlier on the Tube had pretty much confirmed it anyway.

"Mom?" Tanya shook her head as Lauren held Hope out towards her.

"Yes… I'd love to" Tanya took Hope and bounced her slightly "What's her name?"

"Hope, Lauren's idea actually… Thank you for letting her do this Tan, if it wasn't something she really wanted I'd never let her do it."

"Once Laurens got an idea Joey she won't stop until she get what she wants, and trust me son, she wants this."

Lauren tucked her feet under her body, most of her weight leaning into Joey, she watched her mother and now daughter interact, and that's one family member down the rest to go. A while later, and the threesome had managed to also get Abi on side and Jay, there was only one person left- Max. The front door shut and a silence dropped back over the living room.

"Tan, did Lauren turn up?"

"Let me do the talking alright?" Lauren and Joey nodded "Yes Max, she's here with Joey, she was with him last night."

"What's going on?" Max walked into the lounge to see them all sitting staring at him, his eyes glued to one thing. "For god's sake Lauren you promised me, you said you weren't pregnant"

"I wasn't … but she is my baby" Joeys hand reached for hers giving her some encouragement. "She's Joey's biological daughter, her waste of a mother left her on the door step in the freezing cold on Christmas night. Joey didn't know anything about her, but he knows she's his. Joey spoke to social services and had applied for full parenting responsibility so her biological mom can't have a say when decisions need to be made."

"wow… that's a lot to take in … Is she ok?"

"She's fine, Lauren made sure of that, I'm not quite sure how you're going to feel about this Uncle Max but…"

"You and Lauren are going to keep her and raise the baby as your own?" they both nodded "I know my daughter Joey, she may give the ice queen exterior most of the time but she's a very maternal girl underneath it". Max ran his hands over his head.

"I'm doing this no matter what you say dad, but I'd love your support, Mom and Abs agree its for the best, she already has a bond with me, she's like my own"

"I'm not 100% happy with it Lauren, but I can see we aint going to change your mind… You better appreciate what's she's doing Joey"

"She knows I do, I tell her all the time, she has been a mom to hope though right from the start, Hope actually cries for Lauren you know, won't settle until she's there, that's why I called Lo last night, but she was already on the doorstep."

"Looks like we have a new member of the family then, Congratulations Lauren you got a daughter"


	6. Happy families ? really ?

"Lo Babe where are you?" Joey frowned when he didn't get a response but saw Lauren and Hope's things around. Lauren was pretty much living at no.23 now and if she wasn't there it was only because Joey was working nights (which she hated) so she and hope would stay at no.5, she was a permanent fixture in Joeys life now, and had been for the last 3 months, Hope was a healthy and happy 5 month old, who adored Lauren, to Hope, Lauren was her Mom, she was the only one she wanted.

Walking in the kitchen Joey could smell food cooking, yet still no sign of his girls. Carefully listening he heard the distant sound of Laurens heart-warming laugh. Progressing up the stairs he reached the bathroom which was obviously the source of the laughter. "Lo, you in here?" he knocked gently on the door pushing it open slightly when she signalled yes.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, seeing Lauren sitting in a bath full of bubbles, Hope sitting on Laurens legs. The sight made his heart melt, Hope was laughing as Lauren splashed her gently with the water.

"Someone got really messy, when they had their tea" Joey leaned over the tub brushing his hand over Hopes head.

"What happened?" he tried to bite back a laugh as Lauren responded

"Let's just say more of it went on her clothes and the kitchen floor than it did in her mouth"

"That's my girl, make a mess for Mommy to clean up" Hope giggled

"Don't encourage her Joseph, corrupting my little baby before she's even got chance to fight back" Lauren lifted Hope to her shoulder, her little arms curling to Lauren. Over the last few weeks, Hope had become more affectionate, she would now give hugs lean in for kisses and lift her arms up when she wanted to be held. Her head dropped to Laurens shoulder as she put her thumb into her mouth. "I think some one's tired… Pass that towel babe"

Joey lifted Hope into the towel, as Lauren had guessed she was virtually asleep "You stay in a bit babe, I'll see to this one" Lauren nodded sinking a little further into the water.

"There's pasta bake in the oven should be about 20minutes … don't let it burn" she heard Joeys Laugh as he settled Hope in the next room.

"Joey, Lauren I'm home" Alice shut the front door behind her "Something smells amazing"

"In the kitchen Al" Alice walked through to be greeted by a plate of pasta. "I swear you and Joey both smell food a mile off"

"When its you pasta back … yes" Alice started tucking into the food, groans emitting her lips "This is like heaven Lo" Lauren smirked as Joey caught her eye and whispered in her ear.

"Aint that I was saying last night" Lauren swatted him, Alice too engrossed in the food to even notice.

"Play your cards right and you may be saying it again tonight." Joey stared at her in wonder as she deliberately leaned over the table to reach the salt, her cleavage right in front of him. "Mouth closed Joseph" the three of them sat in silence whilst they finished the food, Lauren and Joey catching each other's gazes across the table, causing Lauren to blush and Joey to almost choke on his food.

After arguing with Alice about the washing up Joey and Lauren sat watching the TV, Joeys hand crawling further up her thigh with every second passing. "Oh before I forget, Hope's got her Jabs tomorrow, I've got the day off so we can take her together. Thought we could go for some food after?"

"Sounds like a plan baby, what time's her appointment?"

"Half 11, I think the letters in the kitchen"

"Better go to bed then get some sleep" Joey stood up following Lauren his hands took to her waist as he slowly kissed down her exposed neck. "Or not…." She laughed as Joey picked her up taking her to the bedroom. Luckily for them Hope would happily sleep in her own room now.

"Joey come on, we're going to be late if you don't get a move on" Lauren stood in the hall way glancing at her watch, with Hope in the pushchair, happily occupied by the biscuit she was sucking.

"Alright, I'm hear Ready?" Lauren rolled her eyes at his comment, obviously she was ready, and it was him they'd been waiting for, for the last 10 minutes.

Sitting in the waiting room of the doctors, Lauren was more nervous than Hope, one she hated needles and two she hated seeing Hope in pain, Alice had taken her to all other appointments but now Hope was older, she was staring to understand things and sought comfort even more form Lauren. For now though Hope was more than happy being held by Joey who was jigging her up and down on his knee.

"Hope Branning" A young nurse came in the waiting room, she seemed nice enough.

"Come on then let's get this done" Joey stood up holding onto Hope. The nurse smiled as Joey turned to her, but hope did the complete opposite. Her bottom Lip started to wobble and the tears started to fall. The nurse watched as Hope wriggled in Joeys arms leaning her arms out to Lauren.

"Looks like someone want mom" The nurse smiled as Joey passed Hope to Lauren.

"Can we both come in? She obviously wants her mom but Lauren's scared of needles.

"I think I can make an exception… follow me."

"Its alright baby, Mommy's got you, look the Hope… Look what Daddy's got… Look" Lauren turned Hope in her arms to face Joey who was holding a ladybird cuddly toy out to her.

"You might want to look away…" Lauren nodded to the nurse and quickly averted her gaze as she gave Hope the injection.

"All over sweetie" At first she didn't react but soon let out a massive cry. Lauren passed her over to Joey while she got a bottle from the push chair. Hope cried harshly and stretched over to Lauren her little arms reaching for the only person she wanted.

"Come on baby…" Lauren was hushing Hope, and after a good 20minuets she had finally settled. Joey had led them to a little restaurant in the city centre; he'd said it was his favourite when he was younger.

"You get a table babe I'll go order some drinks" Lauren nodded and found a table tucked away in the corner.

"Hiya My names Anne I'll be your waitress for today, here's your menus" Lauren thanked her as she balanced Hope on her hip.

"Do you have a highchair for this little monster?" The waitress smiled returning a few seconds later with the highchair.

"One highchair… How old is she?" Lauren smiled; she loved talking to people about Hope, especially when they didn't know the extent of the situation.

"She's nearly 6months, Proper lively little madam aint you hope?" Hope looked at Lauren and giggled, she really was starting to comprehend what was going on. Her hands started to reach for Lauren "What you want baby?" hope started grabbing her hand and Lauren soon realised she wanted the ladybird cuddly that was on the buggy. Lauren laughed passing the toy across t her watching as the little girl pulled it to a hug.

"She's gorgeous, is she yours? … Sorry I'm being nosey"

"No its fine, I get it a lot because of my age but yes she's mine… All mine" the waitress smiled but Lauren sensed it was forced. She then saw Joey walking back to the table, "ahh and hears Daddy" The waitress stared at Joey.

"Having fun playing happy families with My daughter Joey?" The waitress turned back around and extended her hand to Lauren "Nice to meet you I'm Hannah"

**Cue the Duff duffs … will Hannah be causing drama? Have a feeling she will …. Also very sad after tonight's episode and dreading Mondays I hate Lucy so much the smug cow ! **


	7. Legalizing things

Lauren raised her eyebrow a look of disgust on her face, "So you're the heartless cow that left a two week old baby on my doorstep in the middle of winter" Lauren saw Hannah's face pale "Obviously a yes then" Lauren scoffed and shook her head.

"What do you want Hannah?" Joey stared up at the biological mother of his daughter, his voice as merciless as her actions 5 months ago.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently; I'm beginning to think I made a mistake. I want contact"

Lauren let out a laugh but hope dropping her toy caught her attention.

"No way! She's got nothing to do with you, you have no say in Hopes life, cus you aint part of her life and never will be, anything to do with Hope is up to me and Lauren, understand?"

Hannah laughed slightly before bending down and started to talk to Hope "Aww, your such a Cutie" Hannah started tickling Hope causing her to cry slightly. "Oh dear me"

"can you leave my daughter alone please" Lauren stood up, at her full height she was taller than Hannah. As soon as Lauren stood, Joey was by her side protecting his girl.

"Thing is though, she aint your daughter is she Hunnie"

"you better watch what you're saying _hunnie_" Lauren stepped forward causing Hannah to move out the way of Hope.

"Oh, truth hurt does it … she aint yours, you didn't give birth to her, I have a connection with her"

"oh please, Just because you gave birth to her don't mean you're a mother, Lauren is Hope's mom end of. You aren't there to hold her at 3 in the morning when she's crying because she's got a cold, your aren't there to comfort her when she's tired and wants no one else but Lauren, you aren't there when she's had injections and needs holding but again only wants Lauren." Joey had wrapped his arm around Laurens waist and was holding her slightly to the back of his body. Hope was now screaming and Lauren went to pick her up. "go on Hannah she's crying, you see if you can deal with her" Lauren was slightly taken back but let Joey continue.

"Hey Hopey, shush now shush" Hannah was holding her, but hope was having none of it, she was attempting to wriggle her body over to Lauren. Her cries getting louder and louder with each second she wasn't where she wanted to be. Eventually Hope was so far out of Hannah's arms Lauren had no choice but to grab her.

"it's alright baby… Mommy's got you, its ok" Lauren held Hope tight to her body, rocking slightly, within seconds Hope was quiet, her head on Laurens shoulder.

"See… Its Lauren, she wants , not even me … she you leave us alone…"

"I have rights you know Joey"

"that's where your wrong … you have no rights at all, after you abandoned her, I contacted social services and given the circumstances she was left , you no longer have any parental rights, I hold the parental rights for the both of us." Hannah's face dropped dramatically "I'll leave you with that little bit of Info Hannah… come on babe" Joey tugged on Laurens sleeve pushing the pushchair out of the door.

Once back on the square Lauren and Joey settled at the park, for a day in May it was pretty warm, and since they didn't eat in the restaurant they had decided to get chips.

Walking into the chippy, they saw Lucy was serving. "And the day Just gets better" Lauren sighed leaning back into Joey. Joey scoffed and pushed her forward slightly. "Two cones of Chips please Luce" As far as Lucy was concerned Lauren and Joey were never meant to be together, a baby just heightened her dislike for them, she like the rest of their friends and most of Walford only knew Hope as Laurens baby, Luckily her and Joey had spun the story quite well so they were believed. Hope also looked a lot like Joey in the sense she looked a Minnie version of Alice but with darker hair. Hannah, although she was blonde had naturally darker hair, so Hope's hair was dark, a combination of Joeys darkness gave her a pretty similar shade of hair to Laurens.

"I'm sorry you had to meet her" Joey gently whispered into her ear as they sat on the grass in the park, Hope happily sitting in Laurens lap watching the activity around her.

"It's ok, It's a good job hope was there, I was seriously close to slapping her" Joey laughed

"Now that would have been something to see… I was thinking about something though"

"Go one…" Lauren turned slightly so she could see his face; she frowned seeing he had a slight smirk

"Well, when she said that Hope wasn't you daughter , it dawned on me that you don't have any legal rights, you are her mom and you should have, So… I was thinking we should apply for you to legally adopt Hope, so you'll have the same rights as me"

"Really?" Joey saw the shock in her voice reflected in her eyes…

"yes Lo, If in the unlikely case anything happens to me, Hope needs her mom and right now that aint on paper"

"You know what I think anyway, she's my daughter, always has been always will be, to have it official on paper is just the icing on the cake" Joey kissed Lauren as Hope giggled watching them. Joey lifted hope up lightly tossing her up and catching her again, causing a beautiful laugh to fill their ears. Lauren watched, when had her life ever been so good ?"

**I will update this a little later also going to be updating Life without you… what lies in store for them now ? Will Lauren be allowed to adopt Hope ? **


	8. one Two ?

"mama" Hope toddled across the room to Lauren, at just over one she had taken to walking really well, just like both parents had guessed. She shouted Lauren and tugged on her foot on the sofa.

"What is it baby?" Hope pointed to the hall way making noises, Lauren frowned at joey "Show mommy baby," Hope took her hand and walked her to the hallway, showing her what had caught her interest.

"Oo oh" Hope pointed to the pile of letter on the floor. "No no"

"That's the post hope" Lauren giggled as Hope attempted to pick the letters up, managing a few she toddled of back towards the living room. "Show Daddy what you got", Lauren followed close behind encouraging her in Joey's direction.

Joey held out his arms picking her up as she held the letters out to him "What you got there?... they all for Daddy?" Hope nodded as Joey sat back on the chair, hope watching his every movement. He began sorting the letters "That ones for auntie Al, and that one is for Mommy and daddy… Lo you got the rest of the letters babe?"

"Ye… Just some junk mail and a couple for Al" her voice echoed from the kitchen "Anything in Hopes pile ?" Joey could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ye one for the both of us looks important" Hope climbed off Joeys knees and left the room, speeding to Lauren. "Incoming Lo" Joey chuckled to go Lauren some warning. Last week Lauren broke three glasses because Hope had made her jump when she was washing up.

This time however she was prepared thanks to Joeys warning, and she turned scooping Hope into her arms. However the movement sent her dizzy, going from static to movement, was never a strong point to Lauren. She giggled and placed Hope back on her feet, she took a moment to compose herself before bending down to Hope "Want some food ?" Hope nodded "What you want? Banana or orange ?"

Hope grabbed the banana causing Lauren to chuckle as she shot a "ta" in her direction before she went back to Joey. 5 minutes later Lauren felt a warm breath on her neck.

"What's up?" Joey wound his arms around Laurens waist but she didn't react. "Lo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your dead distance babe… what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Joey turned Lauren in his arms so she faced him.

"Nothing" she shook her head and smiled pecking his lips. Hoping this would satisfy him.

"Well I know there's something; I'm here when you're ready to talk" he kissed her gently and left the room. Over the time they'd been together Joey know Lauren hated sharing her troubles until she really had to or she could really trust someone with it. Joey knew it was best to let her come to him when she was ready.

"I'm going o go to my Moms for a bit? do you want me to take Hope?" Joey shook his head

"No we'll be alright here, go talk to your mom" she nodded and kissed him before going to the living room and Kissing Hope. "See you in a bit baby"

Hope turned and waved her hand casually, Lauren and Joey both smiled "Bye, love you".

Joey watched as she walked across the square with quite some speed, His concern grew as he was sure she was wiping tears from her eyes.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Mom… I need to talk to you" Tanya rushed to the hall hearing the desperation in her daughter's voice. It only took one look and Lauren's defences were down, the tears ran freely from her eyes, yet they stayed glued to the floor. Tanya stared at Lauren she knew there was something wrong, it was more than clear to see. There was a shared silence between the two before Lauren spoke her voice rocky and concerned.

"How would I know if I was pregnant?"

Tanya immersed Lauren in a hug and felt her body shake. "It's alright darling; everything's going to be ok… Have you taken a test" Lauren shook her head "Well I think you should, at least then you'll know."

"I've been sick, felt dizzy more than once, my Period's over a month late"

"Lauren how haven't you noticed earlier" Tanya sighed pulling Lauren down to a kitchen chair.

"I'm really scared Mom … What if I'm pregnant… I can't cope with two kids, I don't want things to change between me Joey and Hope Mom"

"Listen here you… If you are pregnant, you have options, but you can do it and I know you will, nothing will change between you, other than Hope will have, big brother or sister. Now go to the shop get a test and take it to Joey."

Half hour later Lauren went back to number 23. Joey greeted her as she walked through the door.

"Where's hope?"

"Having a nap upstairs she wore herself out after you went" Joey took her hand "You Ok?"

"Erm… ye kind of"

"What you mean kind of?" Joey pried as they went to the lounge as Lauren collapsed to the sofa. "Lauren your scaring me now babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" Joey's eyes widened as Laurens once again filled with tears.

"I took a test – it was positive and now I'm scared Joey…" Joey pulled Lauren to his chest and kissed her head.

"We'll cope with it, you know I'd love another baby Lo, you don't need to be scared …"

"What if I feel something different for this baby then I do for Hope"

"Never think that Lauren… You have something special with hope and anyway she's now legally yours"

"What?" Lauren lifted her head from his chest

"The letter came through today… we just have to sign the papers at the registry office tomorrow" Lauren smiled letting out a happy cry.

"Looks like I'm legally going to have two kids then" she looked up at Joey hoping he would catch on.

"Ye babe looks like we are" He held his hand to her stomach and kissed her. "I think this is Amazing"


	9. Strange behaviour

The next Morning Lauren sat in the kitchen excited that, by the end of the day, Hope was hers on paper. However Joey had been acting really suspicious the previous night and this morning. He'd been out twice, which for Joey wasn't normal, he would only venture out or a reason, so going out and giving the reason of needing fresh air didn't provide Lauren with Much assurance. Last night he'd disappeared for a good hour and returned acting really shifty and on edge. Then to top it all off there had been numerous phone calls which he would answer and take to another room.

Lauren sat fiddling with her mug of coffee in the kitchen whist feeding Hope in the highchair. Again the phone rang, but this time it was the house phone. Hope was babbling away to Lauren, who was amusing her to no end, until the phone caught her attention "Hold that thought Baby" Lauren sprung up "I'll get it". As she approached the hallway, she heard Joey pound down the stairs and literally dive on the handset answering the phone before she could. Lauren frowned at him and turned back to the kitchen.

"Oh ow" Hope lifted her hands in the air as Lauren walked back in, she laughed at Hope seeing half her food was on the floor.

"I'll give you Oh ow Mrs… Food stays on here" Lauren tapped on the tray of the highchair causing hope to giggle.

"Erm… I'm going out babe; I'll meet you about 12 outside the registry office to sign the papers" Joey leaned down and kissed Hopes head then brought Laurens lips to his. "See you later" Joey walked off quickly.

"Joey where you going ?" she received no answer as the front door shut and the car started.

"Gone" Hope said looking at her empty dish

"Ye so's Daddy" Lauren frowned slightly looking at the front door. "Right come on then, let go get dressed and go see Nanny"

"Nanna" Hope suddenly became very excited, Lauren lifted from the chair putting her on her feet. Hope toddled off to the bottom of the stairs while Lauren cleared the kitchen, luckily the recently install stair gate was in action. Hope frowned at the thing blocking her path. "Mamma" Lauren laughed and lifted hope onto her hip and opened the gate to walk up the stairs.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Hello Darling, Hi ya H," Hope lifted her arms to Tanya as her and Lauren walked through the door of no.5

"Nana" Hope pressed her body into Tanya's giving her a big hug.

"I love it when she does this" Tanya smiled as she cradled Hope to her shoulder.

"I know, she does it of a night when me and Joey are on the sofa, she sits between us and snuggles in my side but holds Joeys hand. It's my favourite part of the day."

"Did you and Joey … talk yesterday?" Lauren knew what she was referring to but didn't understand why she didn't just say it out loud; it wasn't as if Hope could understand. Then as if to answer her question Abi appeared in the door way scooping Hope from Tanya's Arms.

"Alright Abs?" Abi nodded

"I'm going to the shops, I'll take hope, sounds like you two need to talk" Lauren smiled at her, she loved her sister sometimes.

Once Abi had left The two older Branning's sat in the kitchen "So, come on then?" Tanya Questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Yes Me and Joey spoke" Lauren took a deep breath in "and Yes I took a test, we're having another baby" Lauren smirked into her mug as she saw her mom fill with tears and smile brightly.

"Oh Baby I'm so happy for you… Joey take it well I guess?"

"Well I thought he did … He was really happy last night, said all the right things, but then he started acting really weird, like this morning ye, I went to answer the phone and he virtually tackled me so I didn't answer it… It was really odd, and like now ye , he's disappeared in the car and didn't say where he was going just that he'd meet me later."

"That is a bit odd" Tanya stared into space for a second, it wasn't like Joey at all- well didn't sound like him.

A while later Lauren looked at her watch "Oh Better get going, Hope come on Baby, You cans see Auntie Abs Later." Abi passed Hope across to Lauren receiving a very sloppy kiss goodbye. "See you later."

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Arriving at the registry office Lauren could see Joey standing against the wall, a smirk on his face. He stepped closer to her taking her one hand so she could still push the pushchair.

"Joey what's going on?" Lauren quizzed as Joey led her to a side room in the building.

"Come on, you'll find out soon enough" Lauren frowned at him "Just trust me babe" She nodded and followed him. "Close your eyes"

"Joey… Really? Do I have to?" she sighed

"Yes… now will you do as you're told please?"

"Fine" Lauren closed her eyes and could feel herself being guided around a room. It was so tempting to open her eyes, she so much wanted to see what was going on, yet at the same time she loved the thrill of the surprise.

"Open" Joey removed his hold of her revealing where they were. Lauren slowly edged her eyes open, half scared about what she would see. But once they opened she was twice as confused. They were in a small room with a few chairs and a table, nothing different.

"I don't understand" she turned to Joey who smirked.

"Well there's one more thing we have to do before we sign the papers… now I know I've been acting really shifty… don't look like that you know I have… I've being planning this" with that Poppy and Fats came into the room. Lauren looked from their friends to Joey; none of this was making sense in the slightest.

"Before you sign, I want to prove to you how much you mean to me and What you told me last night has made me the happiest man alive… Lauren Branning, Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears as Joey took a ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. Laurens hands shot to her mouth as she saw the simple yet stunning white gold wedding ring. Her brain unable to process any words she did the next best thing and Nodded bending down to the floor so they were at the same level. "As if I was ever going to say no to You Mr Branning", Joey placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"That's not all… I had a feeling you would say that… and so we are getting Married in 15 minutes… so you will officially be Mrs Branning when you sign the papers".

"Joey!" Lauren squealed and flung her arms around him… "I look a mess Joey"

"You never look a mess baby… you always look beautiful, but … I knew you would say that… hence the reason Poppy is here, she has a few gifts for you too."

Lauren shook her head " I can't believe you've managed to do this"

"I do have a brain babe… now go get ready, I'll get hope sorted" She smiled at him, as she was about to walk away he whispered in her ear "Poppy and Fats know about Hope, I had to tell them for this to work" Joey saw her face drop slightly "They didn't care, they said it made no difference and they thought you were amazing for doing it… also they said it was weird that Hope looked like you" She giggled at the last part of the sentence. "No go on… You're wasting valuable time"

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Right then Miss Branning, I've been given hair and makeup instructions… you just got to sit and relax" Lauren nodded as Poppy started to do her hair. "You're so lucky Lo, this is like a fairy tale… It's like Romeo and Juliette without the fighting, and the death"

"Ye its exactly like that Pops" Lauren laughed at her friend "He said you had gifts for me?"

"I feel like Father Christmas… Ye he's got you a dress and shoes, and there's another box but I don't know what it is." After she'd finished the hair and makeup Poppy gave Lauren her dress.

"It's Beautiful, Did Joey chose this?" Poppy nodded

"He just sent me to pick it up… Shoes are my doing though"

The dress was perfect for Lauren, although never one for tradition Lauren had appreciated Joey's choice. It wasn't over the top traditional, but it was enough for her to feel like she was getting married. The dress was white, but not bright white and had intricate lace detail over it. The dress sat Just below her knee, the material floaty: not too tight but not shapeless either. The part she was most impressed with though was the top half of the dress, Joey had obviously being paying attention when they spotted a similar dress when they were shopping once. The dress had straps that fell perfectly on her shoulders and then it went fitted at the waist before flaring out at the skirt it was perfect.

"Oh MY GOD" Lauren stopped her movement of stepping in the dress and turned to see Poppy staring at her.

"What?" she questioned smiling

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Poppy said pointing at Laurens stomach. Lauren turned around and gave her an awkward smile, she didn't think it was even noticeable yet, after all she hadn't notice and neither had joey. The appointment next week couldn't come quick enough now so she could know how far along she actually was.

"Surprise" Poppy flung her arms around her friend and giggled slightly… "Shoes now Branning" Lauren slipped on the peep toe heels Poppy at chosen and then proceeded to open the Box that neither her or Poppy knew the contents of.

"What is it ?" Poppy asked as Lauren held out the charm bracelet that had four charms on it.

"it's the bracelet I saw the other week when we took Hope out shopping… he's even got the charms on it"

"What do they mean?"

Lauren twisted the bracelet as Poppy fastened it, she first pointed to a circle that had a heart entwined in it. "This one means is Hope, it's the symbol for it" next she moved to one that was a J and L entwined "Obviously this one is Joey and Lauren" she laughed when she saw the next one "This one, don't laugh ok, this is because the first time we … you know, I can of ran from him and the only reason was because I was running from it, ever since then we have this joke that we both run from our problems and run to each other instead" she ran her fingers over the charm shaped like a trainer, smiling. "And this one … I don't actually know what that one means, im sure it has a meaning though"

"That's so cute!" Poppy looked Lauren over, "Ready to get married then Miss?"

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes"

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

She and Poppy walked back into the room where they had previously been, Joey and Fats were standing at the front, Hope in Fats' arms. They walked down towards them Music playing softly in the back ground.

"You look Beautiful" Joey kissed her cheek,

"My Husband to be has a good taste in dresses" she smirked.

"Your Husband to be has an amazing girl to wear said dress" Joey replied looking over Laurens perfect frame, his eyes lingerig on her stomach a second where their child was growing.

The ceremony went perfectly; rings were exchanged and finally so were kisses.

"Can I just ask you to sign these two registers please?" Lauren nodded before the registrar handed her a piece of paper back, "You are now legally Married and Mrs Branning, you are now the Legal Mother of Hope Trinity Branning"

"Thank you" Lauren smiled as tears fell and Joey kissed her passionately. Poppy and Fat's were whistling and cheering in the back ground which was what eventually brought them back to earth. Lauren flushed a shade of red and giggled burring her face into Joeys neck as he laughed and brushed his hand down her back.

As they were leaving the Building Joey told Lauren he had told their family they would meet them at no.5 in an hour. Obviously, this was so they could tell them about them getting married, both of them deciding to keep the baby news a secret until after her scan next week. Arriving back on the square they were laughing and Joking when Lauren spotted her dad.

**I've decided to split this chapter into two because it was getting way too long, How will Max take the news ? A little clue is Feisty Lauren will be back Hope you enjoy :) **


	10. Strange reactions

**Second Part continuing from yesterday :) enjoy !**

"Alright Lauren?" Max Asked as he approached her and Joey, a confused look on his face as he took in their attire, Joey with a shirt and smart trousers Lauren in a white dress- this was a smart move. I don't think.

"fine ta Dad" She smiled at her Dad casually slipping her left hand through Joeys arm and into his jacket pocket. "Say Hello to Granddad Hope" The little girl smiled up at him and spoke, Max leant down and ruffled her hair.

"We were just coming to Yours actually" Joey said causing Lauren to glare at him, at least a little time to prepare what they were going to say would have been nice, but no, Joey, always living for the moment had just dropped them in it. They really had no choice but to go and follow him back to the house right now.

"Oh right come on then… Your Mom called and said I needed to come home do you know why?" Lauren blushed slightly before feeling joey nudge her.

"erm… ye because we were coming over and need to talk to you" Max stared at his Daughter as they paused at the bottom of the steps to No5. He looked her up and down and then turned to Joey, no emotion on his face at all.

"You best go in then" He opened the front door holding it open as they pushed the pushchair in.

"Dada up" Hope lifted her arms up towards Joey; having discovered the use of her voice is was pretty hard to stop her, she'd mastered a good few words, especially Momma and Dada. Other words were simple words that had started out as sounds but soon quickly developed.

"Up you come then" Joey lifted her from the buggy and balanced her on his hip as they walked into the Lounge. They three of them had barely sat down before Max had started to question them.

"Come on what's all this about then…" Joey and Lauren exchanged a look, it was clear they were nervous about how max would react to this, he would hardly have anything to say though, with the amount of times he'd been married and his track record made Joey and look like the perfect couple.

"Well" He shouted again standing with his hand son his hips

"Max Give them chance… Go on Darling" Tanya smiled encouraging her to go ahead, Joey nodded at Lauren who slowly looked to the floor and then lifted her hand.

"Me and Joey got Married" as expected no one said anything, they all just stared at her. Max's eyes on Joey, Tanya's on Lauren, Alice and Abi exchanging shocked looks and Jack and Carol shaking their heads in disbelief. "Someone say something please"

"Married?" Max questioned raising and eyebrow. Lauren nodded smiling over to her mom. "Married ?" Lauren guessed this could go on for a while it was his way of trying to comprehend what he had been told.

"Mom?" Joey and Lauren turned their gaze to Tanya, her hand sat proudly on her heart, a welcoming smile on her face.

"I think it's wonderful darling , congratulations, both of you" she got up hugging the tow of them "Is this what you were Planning?" Joey nodded

"Ye I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well it certainly was" Lauren kissed his lips.

"We are officially sister-in-laws!" Alice screamed throwing her arms around Lauren. Abi smiled and started laughing.

"You know you're now Mrs Branning"

Lauren pulled a face "I know I sound like Mom" the girls were laughing and Joey conversing with Jack, who seemed pretty impresses his nephew was taking good care of his niece. They were brought back to earth when the front door slammed shut and they noticed Max had gone.

"He took that well then" she looked at Joey who looked at her with sympathy. "No I'm being serious, there was no arguing, no smashed, only a slammed door- that's an achievement in this house"

Jack and carol laughed in the back ground "She has a point that was pretty well controlled" Lauren turned to Joey as his arm went around her shoulders. After another half hour or so Max still hadn't returned, to be honest this was Max's way of dealing with things, hiding. Pretty much like Lauren to be honest.

"You ready to go babe, I think someone needs their bed" Joey looked down at hope; her had was in his lap, the rest of her stretched across Lauren. Joey continued to brush is hand through her hair, he was so proud she was his, and Proud she was Laurens.

Lauren leaned down slightly to hopes face, brushing her fingers across her cheek, "Hope, Hope baby… time to go home boo" Hope wriggled slightly lifting her head and looking around, before dropping it back to Joeys lap.

"Oh Lauren, don't wake her up, let her sleep." Lauren turned to face her mom.

"if she sleeps now she won't sleep tonight, do you wanna come to ours at 5 in the morning when she's awake wanting to play" she looked at Tanya who remained silent "Ye thought so" Lauren smirked and went back to wake hope.

"Hope, come on baby" Hope looked at Lauren and pushed herself up so she was sitting in Joeys arms. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around Joey turning away from Lauren.

"Looks like you're in the bad books Lo" Joey giggled as they said their good byes.

"I'll arrange for everyone to meet in the pub next week Mom ok?" Tanya nodded in agreement .

"Bye love"

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"You sure you don't mind having her Mom?" Lauren questioned handing Hope over. Today was her first scan, Tanya knew how worried she'd been over the last week and knew this was a special day for them both.

"Yes, We'll be fine… now go" Tanya ushered her out the door

"Call if you.."

"Yes Lauren, I have looked after kids before" Lauren smirked

"Ok going … Bye baby" she leaned over and placed a kiss on Hope's cheek"

"Bye" hope giggled at Lauren bounced to Joey waiting in the car. The horn tooted as they sped off.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Lauren Branning, If you'd like to come this way please" Lauren and Joey followed the middle-aged woman to a small room, the décor as expected was white and clinical, no comforts.

"OK Lauren, nice to meet you, I'm Karen, Is this Dad ?" Lauren nodded as Joey extended his hand out

"Joey"

"Nice to meet you Joey, don't look so nervous. Ok, Just a few questions before I give you the scan Lauren ok?" Lauren nodded "How far gone do you think you are ?"

She looked at Joey and then back to the Nurse "I don't really know to be completely honest, probably about 3 months, I've not been feeling well for a while and missed a few periods but put it down to stress, but I can see a slight bump"

"Ok that's not a problem, it's just so you have an idea of dates to compare with the scan. "Is this your first baby?"

Lauren sighed, technically yes- but in her hear it wasn't she had a beautiful baby at home. Joey noticed her look and answered. "Erm, we have a daughter, but …" Now it was Joey turn to become stuck, he, like Lauren hated referring to Hope as not Laurens because legally she was Lauren just hadn't given birth to her.

"But she's not biologically mine, she is Legally, I adopted her so this will be my first pregnancy but not first baby." The nurse smiled brightly at Lauren.

"Ok that's not a problem, have you had any bleeding or pain or anything along those lines?"

"nope not now, if im right with the dates I did have when I was about a month, I just thought I was my period… is that normal?" Lauren asked now becoming worried.

"Yes that's entirely normal, that's why a lot of women don't find out they are pregnant until they are 2-3 months, the bleeding can be confused with a period. All it is, is the egg attaching its self to the womb, its your body's way of telling you to prepare for pregnancy."

"That's good then" Joey squeezed Laurens hand tightly.

"OK then Lauren if you want to lie on the bed and lift your top up for me, we can take a look at this baby" following the instruction she sheepishly moved to the bed lifting her top, exposing her stomach.

"Definitely a baby in there lo, Look at you you're getting nice and fat" Joey laughed pointing to Laurens rounded stomach, receiving a slap on the arm and a scowl.

"A little advice Joey, never tell her she's fat." The nurse looked over to him as she pressed the scanner across Laurens stomach. After a few seconds of silence they heard a dull drumming sound. "And that Is baby's heartbeat, all nice and strong" she continued to move the probe around and then stilled it, turning the screen to Lauren and Joey. "There we go, one nice healthy baby, I'd say you were just gone 4 months Lauren, so a little further than you thought but from what you said it sounds about right"

"Wow, Joey that's an actual baby" Lauren spoke almost disbelieving what she was being told.

"That's unreal, you can see its hands and feet and everything" Joey kissed Lauren head as the nurse spoke again whilst wiping the gel from Laurens stomach.

"So, how old is your daughter Lauren?"

"She's one and 4 months, her names Hope" she smiled knowing the nurse was taking an interest; Joey passed his phone over that had a picture on of Lauren with Hope. Hope was probably only 2 months old on the picture if that. Lauren was sitting in a chair, Hope snuggled on her shoulder. She was smiling at the camera whilst her hands were protectively encasing Hope.

"She's beautiful" The nurse flicked across a couple of the images on joeys phone like he said and she laughed reaching a more recent picture. "She's very cute… You looked after her since she was born Lauren?" The nurse fiddled with the screen sending the image to be printed.

Lauren and Joey sat back on the chairs "Well she was two weeks old when Joey found out about her, We'd been together for 6 months, she was left on our doorstep on Christmas night two years ago. I was just instinct, I connected with her the second I saw her and that was it really, we got the papers through last week too, so now I'm legally her Mom as well"

"You must be very proud of her Joey?" He nodded and placed a kiss on her head

"more than anything, she's an amazing person" Lauren blushed at his comment as the nurse could see clear how in love they were.

"Right then, I've booked you an appointment for a months' time, we should be able to tell what baby is then, here's you scan images and some information leaflets, but it sounds like your pretty sussed any way."

"Thanks you!"

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

On the way back to the square Lauren had text everyone asking them to meet in the Vic for lunch, having not spent much time with her friends recently they all eagerly agreed. She'd also asked her Mom to tell the family and to bring hope.

As they walked in the Vic, big smiles were plastered across their faces. Tanya walked toward them Passing Hope over to Lauren. "Ohh I've missed you baby… You missed Mommy and daddy?" Hope instantly snuggled to Laurens side gripping to her arms tightly.

"Momma Gone" Hope Looked up to Laurens eyes and put her hand to her lips. Lauren kissed her hand softly before talking back to her.

"ye mommy went out with daddy, I'm back now though… you had Fun with Nana?"

Tanya moved closer to them "say ye… we went to the park and fed the ducks and then we went to see Granddad at work… everything go alright?" the latter part of the sentence hushed as she Guided them across the pub to where everyone was congregated.

Joey nodded and smiled "everything's perfect, Due September" he whispered causing her to smile brightly.

"Hello strangers" Whitney said hugging Lauren as they sat down.

"I know it's been ages… Hope, wanna go to auntie whit?" Hope nodded putting her arms out to whit who grabbed her tickling her with Tyler.

"Drink Babe?" Joey asked

"Ye orange juice please" she smiled Joey nodding in response, her order had caused most of the family and friends to give her a confused look. She attempted to ignore it but the longer she remained silent the more intense the looks were getting. Even Poppy who knew seemed to be staring, but then again this was Poppy so she'd probably forgotten.

Joey sat back down flinging his arm over the back of Laurens chair. Whilst he was at the bar Max had arrived and like everyone else was staring at Lauren as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ok can you all stop with the stares please… its creepy"

"No babe, what's creepy is the fact you're in the pub and are drinking orange juice." Max said, obviously it was going to be him that spoke.

Joey nodded seeing Lauren look at him with raised eyebrows. She went to her bag and pulled out a few of the scan pictures, she placed them slowly on the table hoping people would notice.

"Is this some sort of Joke?" Max questioned

"What is it I can't see?" Abi nudged her dad, trying to get him to explain.

"I think your sister is trying to tell us that she's pregnant" Abi squealed with excitement as the rest of the group shot their congratulations to them.

"I'm due September and Everything's just as it should be" Lauren unzipped her jacket revealing her small bump on show thanks to the tight vest top she was wearing. Her hands came to rest on top of the bump.

"You alright Dad?" Abi asked

"What do you think Abi my Daughters just told me she's 4 months pregnant, course I'm not bloody alight."

"I don't understand you Dad I really don't, can't you just be happy for me and Joey, and it's not like we just met, we've been together nearly two years, were married we live together and let's not forget the fact that we have one kid already… I don't see your problem."

"Babe calm down" Joey placed his hand on Laurens arm but she shrugged it off and got to her feet.

"NO I won't calm down, I'm tired of him looking down his nose at us,"

"Lauren you need to do as your Boyfriend tells you before we both say something we regret." Max was now standing the father daughter due, both prepared for a battle.

"Husband, Dad, joey is my Husband. Learn to accept it" Max shook his head "Don't shake your head at me, I think your actually jealous of what me and Joey have got" by this point it was as if there was only her and him in the room no one else.

"I'm warning you Lauren!"

"Oh hit the nail on the head their aint I? You can't stand to see two people happily married with kids because of your car crash marriages, well I tell you something Dad I aint nothing like you" Lauren picked up her drink and took another sip, she was about to start ranting again when Max started talking.

"You and Him- it won't last Lauren, You'll get bored of Playing Mom and staying sober and you'll just up and leave, your more like me than you think Lauren. It won't last long, end you'll end up doing to your kids what I did to you"

Lauren turned around scoffing at him and shaking his head, "I want you gone, I'm going to the toilet and when I come back, your gone out of my life" as she moved her chair back she stood and walked straight into someone, her hand going round her bump immediately, throwing a half-hearted apology over her shoulder she realised who it was she'd walked into.

"Well well well … Looks like Joeys been busy" Joey was up on his feet and next to Lauren in a second when he heard the voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Hannah?"

"I told I want my Daughter and from what I can see she won't be wanting to play mom to her anymore" Lauren glared at her Joeys arm around her waist puling her to his side.

"Get pregnant on purpose did you hunnie? Thought it might keep him satisfied a little Longer?"

"You need to go now!" Joey spoke in a voice he rarely used.

"I'm going nowhere without my daughter?" Lauren let out a laugh

"But she aint yours is she? … never really was and most defiantly aint now." Hannah took a step nearer but Fatboy, Tyler, jay and Jack were at her side.

"See Hannah, It's not only me that has Legal rights over hope, Lauren has too"

"What you talking about?" Hannah stared at Joey

"I've adopted Hope, she's legally mine" The smugness In Laurens voice was rather amusing, Joey had to bite back a laugh. Without warning Hannah took the glass of lemonade off the side and through it over Lauren. She gasped at the contact but causally wiped it from her face.

"You're Lucky your Pregnant Hunnie, or it would be much worse that a drink in your face"

Taking everyone by surprise Lauren swung her hand back and slapped Hannah across the face "No, You're Lucky I'm pregnant, or it would be much worse than a slap… now take your twisted head and get the hell out of our lives."

Hannah turned to face Joey and Jack spoke " I'd leave now if I was you… you know abandoning a baby is an illegal offence?" Hannah turned on her heel and bolted form the pub.

Joey stared at Lauren and pulled her into a hug, her head falling to his shoulder

"Take me home Joey"

**Soooo… hope you liked it Full of drama and Feisty Lauren just a quick question out of interest too, what's been your favourite chapter of this story so far and why ? leave your thoughts :) thanks guys xxx**


	11. Lightening cant strike twice

A **smaller chapter, with a time jump… be prepared to dislike me for where it ends :(**

"Babe I can't believe you actually slapped her" Joey chuckled as they walked into the house carrying hope.

"I can, she had it coming for months, regretting it now though… my hands throbbing" she looked at joey half embarrassed at what she'd just said.

"Go in the kitchen and stick the kettle on, I'll put hope to bed and then you Mrs Branning are going to let me look after you and that bump" Joey walked gave her a stern look as she was about to protest. "Say night night Mommy"

"Night Baby" Lauren placed a kiss to Hopes forehead as Joey carried up the stairs.

When Joey came back down the stairs Lauren was still sitting in the kitchen in the exact same spot as where he'd left her 15 minutes ago. Her face was full of thought; some he could tell were good as once in a while her lips would curve to a subtle smile only to fade again seconds later, when what her presumed were unwelcome thoughts clouded the good ones.

Edging beside her he took her hand; she winced slightly as the skin was still tender from the slap. Joey took her hand softly braining it to his lips. He placed an open mouthed kiss to the centre of her palm before placing it back on the table. Lauren watched as he went to the freezer on pulled out a bag of peas. Wrapping them in a tea towel he placed it on Laurens hand, his thumb stroking the back of it. "Let me take care of you Lo". Lauren smiled weakly at him and nodded, she was close to tears.

It only took one more simple gesture from Joey and her walls were down. He reached out his hand tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked at him as the tears started to flee. "Oh babe" Joey pulled her sideways into his embrace feeling her body shake with sobs. Feeling this Joey lifted her onto lip, his arms holing her tight, her hand dropped to her stomach, slowly caressing her bump. A little later her breathing had evened out, yet she still remained in Joeys embrace. Whilst he was cradelling Lauren he recieved texts from Most people asking if Lauren was ok and that Tanya had gone on to explain the whole Hope situation and they were ok with the situation and didn't see why anything should change, and they were right why should they? Hope was Laurens.

"You alright?" she nodded against his chest. "You're a terrible liar Lauren Branning," Joey kissed her head gently as she let out a noise half between a groan of satisfaction and relief. "You know, he will come round Lo? You're his daughter"

She shook her head "No he wont. He don't care Joey he really don't, I swear he deliberately sets try and destroy every little bit of happiness I have"

"Well I aint going to let him or Hannah or anyone else ruin what we have Lauren, You, hope and bump mean the world to me If one of you aint happy then neither am I babe" Lauren looked in his eyes seeing nothing but truth and love. She nodded slightly and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Can we go to bed now please; I'm too drained to do anything" not saying anything Joey lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. "I can walk you know" she held her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Why would you wanna walk when your husband can carry you ay?"

"You have a valid point Mr Branning" she dropped her head back to his shoulder.

The closer they got to their room, the closer to sleep Lauren was becoming. She realised over the last few months that it was only when she slept in Joeys arms that she actually had a decent night's sleep, tonight she didn't know if it was the fact she was once again in Joeys arms or the fact that she was completely exhausted, but as soon as her head touched the pillow she was virtually asleep.

* * *

"Hope come on boo, we've got to go" Lauren watched as the now nearly two year old dashed into the hall way, She held her hand out to a rather large Lauren. Lauren took the little hand encasing it in hers. The two girls followed Joey down the steps and to the car. "Climb in then baby" Hope pushed herself into the car with a little nudge from Lauren; she climbed in the seat and lifted her arms up so Lauren could do the fastenings on the car seat. "all done" Lauren placed a kiss to Hope's head and smiled at her before shutting the door and climbing in the front.

Driving along Lauren watched as the cars passed by, she studied people's faces as they walked the streets, her mind picturing what their lives were like if they had a story like she did. It was times like this she really appreciated her life, Joey and Hope and this baby, if you were to ask Lauren if this where she expected her life to be at right now her answer would be a guaranteed no.

"You alright babe?" Joey spoke briefly glancing at her.

"Hum hmm" She nodded and smiled tilting her head against the window "Do you ever wonder where we'd be now if we hadn't met each other?"

"Well I can definitely tell you I would be married and I would have kids, why you ask ?"

"No reason, I've always wondered if there's people out there with the same story as us, everyone has a story, but not everyone choses to tell it"

"You say some beautiful things sometimes Lauren" Joey smiled across to her as she glanced at Hope in the car seat and then continued viewing and analysing the world around her.

As the car stopped at their destination, Lauren was suddenly brought back from her delusional world, back to the reality where things were more complex and truthful. "We here already?"

"Sure are babe, you were well and truly in your own world… and madam slept" Joey walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. As she went to push herself up Joey reached for her hands to pull her and now the rather large bump from the car.

"It's getting so hard to do that" she giggled shutting the door "should we get the pushchair from the boot?" Joey shook his head.

"Na, I'll carry her, she'll wake up soon"

Sitting waiting to be called, Lauren had gone back to dreaming and she let out a slight laugh "Did I tell you what she did yesterday?" Joey smiled at Lauren and then looked down at Hope and shook his head.

"Well she was playing on the floor in the living room and I sat on the sofa watching the TV. It got to about 7ish and I could see she was getting tired, she kept looking at me really funny and the bump and from nowhere she climbed onto the sofa, put her head in my lap and her hand on the Bump and said Mommy baby"

Joey laughed at the image of Hope in his head "she has been pointing and saying baby the last few days, she's so cute"

"It was really sweet, I could have cried when she did it" Lauren pulled a scrunched up face towards Joey; she was never one for emotions.

"Lauren Branning?" that was their call; they once again made their way to the room, ready for Laurens scan.

"Once again, Baby's looking perfect, You do have a lot of amniotic fluid but that's not a concern, just be prepared when your waters go. Not long to go now ay? What its it 6 weeks?"

"Yep… 6 long weeks" Lauren groaned "I just want to meet him or her already" Joey chuckled at her impatience, then again he felt exactly the same, he'd never now the last 4 months go so slow.

"Still don't know what you're having yet?" They both shook their heads "What do you want Lauren?"

"I'm not fussed as long as it's healthy… Joey wants another girl don't you babe?" Lauren shot him a look to which he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't mind, but I think hope would appreciate a sister" Joey glanced at the nurse as she smiled at him.

Back at home they had decided that a relaxing evening in was what was needed. The day had pretty much tired Hope and Lauren Out. By 6 Hope was already in dreamland and Lauren wasn't far behind. Lauren had fallen asleep on joey on the sofa, he waited for the film to end before he attempted to move her, he didn't think she would appreciate being woke up.

Still able to lift her easily, despite the large bump, Joey carried her upstairs once again placing her in bed. "What time is it?" Lauren asked groaning as she woke slightly.

"Half 11 babe, go back to sleep"

"Hmm, I've got back ache and leg ache and everything-ache" she moaned rolling over as best as she could so she was on her side.

"Try sleep baby," Joey gently started moving his hands up and down her back trying to relive some of the aching. He occasionally felt nudges come from her stomach, no wonder she was aching, this baby had some force behind it. Eventually Lauren was sleeping, not a very peaceful sleep mind.

Throughout the night Joey found it difficult to sleep, he watched as Lauren twisted around in the bed each time getting further into his hold. He smiled slightly, even in her sleep she had the need to be close to him. On occasion the smile would turn to worry as Laurens face would scrunch up and her body would tense, Joey swore he saw her crying too but she was still asleep. As the hours passed through the night, Joey was becoming more and more concerned, her body was completely tense, her body had curled up her knees as close to her bump as possible.

It was in the early hours he'd realised he hadn't felt the baby kicking for a good while, usually there would be odd kicks here and there, but he'd calculated there'd been no movement for about 3 hours. As if she knew there was a problem Laurens eyes shot open, her hand moving to her side.

"Joey… something's wrong" Joey leaned over to the bedside table switching the lamp on. He moved slightly watching as Lauren pushing herself up to a sitting position. Bringing her hand back from the bed her face paled. "Joey I'm bleeding"


	12. Medical assistance

Lauren remained glued to the spot; she'd completely frozen having seen the blood. The world stopped around her paused- not wanting to face the reality of what was happening. She could faintly hear Joey's voice in the background, but it was muffled, it wasn't really there. Her mind was firmly on the blood. This shouldn't be happening.

"Babe, Lauren, take to me" Joeys hand reached for her face, his thumb gently brushing across her cheek attempting to bring her attention to him. Laurens eyes flickered to his momentarily before drifting to the blood on the bed. "Lo, just stay calm babe, I'm going call your mom to have hope and then get you to the hospital"

Before he could talk anymore Lauren halted again but pushed herself further up the bed, feeling more fluid leave her. "Oh my God Joey… I think, I think I've just lost more blood" She squeezed Joeys hand a little tighter than he would appreciate in another situation, but right now Lauren was priority.

Joey moved the rest of the bed sheets rubbing his hands over his head when he saw the pool of pale red liquid. "Shit Lo, that wasn't blood, I think that was your waters babe"

"What?" The shock was evident on her face, "NO, no baby you stay in there for me, please you got six more weeks inside me yet" Lauren caressed her bump lovingly pointed her finger at it as she spoke.

"Babe, can you move alright to put some clothes on? It'll be alright Lo I promise" Lauren nodded pushing herself from the bed to throw some clothes over her underwear. Meanwhile Joey was calling Tanya and had already dialled an ambulance.

"Joey…"she reached for his hand sitting back down on the bed. "If that was my waters why am I bleeding, that's not meant to happen is it ?" Joey could see she was petrified about what was happening.

"No. no baby it's not… but it'll be ok, I promise you" Joey sighed pulling her gently into his side. They heard the door open downstairs Tanya having used her own key, shot up the stairs.

"OH god Lauren!" Tanya's hand shot to her mouth taking in the crimson stained sheets and Laurens paled complexion. "Joey you ok darling" He nodded.

"I just need to get Lauren sorted" Tanya reached for his hand as he encouraged Lauren to regulate her breathing. Leaning closer to Tanya he whispered in her ear.

"the baby aint been moving Tan, I can usually feel it kicking and wriggling when were in bed but, ive felt nothing for about 3 or 4 hours, I aint slept and Lo's been moving about all night."

Tanya glared at Joey and then at Lauren who seemed to have missed everything that Joey had just said. "Mom, something's wrong I can tell there is… something just don't feel right."

"Lauren, Listen to me darling, has the baby been moving?" Tanya watched as her daughter collapsed against Joey, tears falling quickly. It was as if now she was actually realising what was happening.

"Joeys called an ambulance Lauren; you'll be fine you both will." Lauren watched as her mother reassured her. Joeys arm tightened around her as she rested her weight against him, they could distantly hear the sirens, providing some form of release.

"Lo, stay with me Lauren, open your eyes" Joey pleaded with her as she lay unresponsive in his arms. Her face was white and he was pretty sure the sudden loss of blood combined with the stress of it all had caused her to pass out. "Come on Lo, you can't sleep through this one baby".

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Joey clutched tight to Lauren hand as the paramedics rushed her straight to A&E. The harsh white lighting made her look twice as pale, her skin a stark contrast to the blood stains on her legs and dress.

"Ok what we got" A woman who Joey assumed was the doctor was listening intently to the paramedics.

"This Is Lauren Branning 20 years old, 7 and half months pregnant, she's had heavy blood loss and her waters have gone, the waters weren't clear, they were quite bloody, she was passed out on arrival, assuming it's from the sudden blood loss, that's her husband Joey on my count please… 1,2,3" On the third count they transferred Lauren over to another bed and started attaching her machines. The paramedic spoke a little quieter to the doctor, something that didn't go unmissed by Joey. "We took a trace in the Ambulance and the foetal heart rate is very slow, he said she's not felt the baby moving for about 4 hours and said that baby's usually quite active."

The doctor nodded "Ok thank you… right Louise can you call maternity tell them we need all notes on Lauren Branning and they need to make a bed available as soon as." The doctor carried out her initial tests and was soon joined by a doctor from obstetrics, as hard as he was trying, he couldn't understand what they were saying. Lauren had eventually been moved to the maternity ward, which was much more comforting, the soft furnishing made the experience less daunting but his frustration was building as he still had no clue what was happening. Every time they spoke it was always hushed and was in Medical terms, finally the doctor came over to him.

"Mr Branning, as you probably guessed your wife has gone into early labour, but she's also had what's called a placental abruption, where the placenta has detached from the uterus. Now Lauren is actually in established labour, she's not ready to start pushing yet but we may need to consider a c-section if the baby becomes anymore distressed, but we'd like to avoid that if possible."

"Will they be Ok, what about the baby, it hadn't moved for a while" Joey question tears in his eyes, they flickered slightly to Lauren and then back to the doctor.

"I'm afraid I can't say for sure, right now they are both stable, Babies heart rate has picked back up, the lack of movement was probably due to shock, our main concern is after the baby is born. The baby is early and the placental abruption can cause issues with bleeding after birth but until then we just need to wait. She will be awake soon"

"Thank you" Joey moved back to Lauren, he slowly grasped her hand and caressed her face brushing her hair out of the way. A small groan left her lips as she started to come round.

"hmm, Joey…" She looked around slightly disorientated, "Where am I ?"

"Thank god your awake… you're in hospital babe" Joey saw her face pale even further if possible as she remembered what had happened.

"The baby, Joey… Is it ok… Please tell me its … awwww" She was cut off by a contraction hitting her, she looked at Joey confused as he began to explain what was happening. "So the baby's ok?"

"Yes Lo, the baby's ok" joey chuckled as Lauren screeched through another contraction

"Joey…don't laugh they really hurt"

"Sorry babe, Im sorry" He kissed her forehead as a midwife came through.

"Hiya Lauren, Im assuming Joey explained what's happening?" Lauren nodded breathing though another pain. "Ok well it's obvious, your contracting well, is it ok to examine you ? "

Lauren nodded weakly, her grip tightening on Joey's hand. A few minutes later, the midwife had finished. "Alright Lauren, you did really well darling, your about 5 centimetres, so a long way to go yet I'm afraid. You can use the gas and air if you wish, just not too much ok?"

"Ye thank you" Laurens head hit the pillow again, "This is going to be a long night Joe… a long night"

**Not as long… but tomorrow's is so hope you enjoy this as much as you can … and what would we like to see a baby boy or another girl?**


	13. Welcome to the world

"You know this is pretty boring Lo, when you see this on films and TV all these woman are rolling around gripping the bed sheets screaming and stuff, this actually quite boring" He glanced Lauren and received a Middle finger as she sucked in more gas and air.

"Speak for yourself Joseph this fucking Kills" He tried hard to bite back a laugh but failed causing Lauren to stare at him.

"It can't hurt that much babe" She again stared at him raising her eyebrow

"No its a walk in the bloody park" she said sarcastically "Yes It hurts that much… you try pushing out a baby"

"Ok point taken" Joey kissed her head softly "What do you think it is ?"

"100% a boy, girls don't cause this much trouble" she smiled sinking into the pillows more.

"We should think of some names babe… boy and girl"

After discussing a few options they were surprised that had eventually agreed on names.

"well that was easier than I thought" Joey smiled

Lauren nodded, not really paying much attention as the pain intensified. Her body seemed to tense suddenly something Joey felt as he watched her. "Lo, babe, are you pushing?" Joey asked looking as she gritted her teeth and increased her grip on his hand and nodded.

Lauren didn't answer verbally, her concentration on pushing which answered Joeys question. He pushed the buzzer on the side of wall alerting the midwife. Lauren dropped back to the pillows, joey softly moving hair from her face.

The door opened and the Midwife came in looking at Joey and then to Lauren who was now screaming. "She's been pushing"

"Ok Lauren it's really important you listen to me darling… you need to let me examine you, because if you pushing then this baby might be ready to come.."

"Joey… I aw aw" she stopped speaking and went to pushing Joey kissing her head reassuring her constantly.

"Lauren is there a pain there when you need to push?" The midwife moved to the end of the bed moving Laurens legs to a different position. Lauren nodded quickly in response to the question. "Ok sweetheart… baby's head is right there, you just to keep going."

Lauren let out a cry, the baby was early it being born now could be potentially dangerous, she had a risk of losing too much blood and it really bloody hurt.

"Come on babe, you can do it..."

"I cant Joey… I cant" she once again started pushing "I can feel it moving"

"That's a good thing Lauren, the baby is turning so it's the right way round, Your doing brilliant love, just a few more pushes." By this time more Midwives had been alerted as well as the neonatal team.

"One last big push Lauren, hold it as long as you can" She was pretty much clinging to Joeys arm at this point, the emotion becoming all the more heightened by his reassurance.

"One more Beautiful… That's it baby come on" Lauren let out a huge sigh crossed with a cry as the baby was born with one last push. "You did it baby… you did it" Joey kissed her head, his face streaming with tears.

"Well done Lauren, you've got a little boy" The midwife lifted the baby to show Lauren and Joey "is dad cutting the cord?" Joey nodded and followed the nurse's instruction.

The room was quite, something that wasn't missed by Lauren who began to panic "Why isn't he crying, what's wrong with him? Joey?"

Joey moved back up the top of the bed kissing Lauren as the Neonatal nurses were working on the baby. It wasn't long before a shrill cry filled their ears; the baby was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Lauren.

"He was just a little bit shocked that's all, he's fine though" The nurse smiled as Lauren stared in wonder at the beautiful creation in her arms.

"Hello, baby boy" her eyes met with Joeys, both glazed with pride. "Look, that's your Daddy" she held the baby tight to her chest, him snuggling close to her for that skin on skin contact.

Joey leaned down and kissed Lauren on the lips, his hand brushing over his son's head. "Well done babe, I'm so proud of you, he's perfect"

"Does Baby have a name?" the midwife asked as she began to write the wrist band out. Lauren nodded towards Joey who responded.

"We decided on Harry" he looked back to the baby, "good choice I think ay?"

After the birth Joey was half expecting more drama with the placental abruption, but luckily there wasn't of a bleed, and it was stopped pretty quickly. Lauren passed Harry over to Joey who sat in the chair to the side of the bed. Lauren sunk further to the pillows her eyes not once leaving Joey and the baby.

"He's so perfect Lo"

Lauren smirked "Hmm… We did good didn't we? I think he looks like you, he's defiantly got your nose"

"The nose is defiantly from me but I think the rest of him is you babe, certainly got you hair" Joey ran his fingers through the short tufts of deep brown hair, the exact same shade of Laurens. "Got your eyes too… Lo?" joey looked over to the bed to see her sleeping, for the first time in a long time she was sleeping comfortably and it was obvious by the slight smile on her face.

"looks like mommy's tired H, you tried too ay?" Joey giggled as Harry let out a tiny yawn and snuggled into Joey shoulder. Joey slowly rubbed his back, feeling his breathing change, and hearing the slight snuffle, he knew he was asleep.

The next morning Lauren woke to Joey staring at her he was once again sitting in the chair holding Harry. "hmmm, Morning" she smiled rolling over gently.

"Have a good sleep?" Joey said through a smile, Lauren had been asleep for a good 8 hours only waking to feed Harry.

"would have been better if you were with me… have you been in that chair all night?"

He nodded "ye babe, I didn't wanna leave you, they said I can stay as long as I like, The pair of you ar doing good though, The doctor came in about an hour ago and checked H over, he's fine and you got the all clear last night."

"I don't remember" Joey laughed helping Lauren sit up further in the bed.

"Ye you were pretty space out babe" Joey passed Harry over to her, "The doctor said if everything's alright when she's back later, then you can come home tonight"

"Really? Thank god for that I can't wait to be in our bed, have this one home."

There was a slight knock on the door when the midwife popped her head around "Lauren, there's someone out here to see, can they come in?" She nodded and opened the door wider.

"Momma!" Hope toddled into the room her face full of excitement when she saw Lauren. She was closely followed by Tanya who hugged Joey as she neared.

"Congratulations darling" joey thanked her and then moved over to hope sweeping her into his arms.

"Come here baby, you missed daddy?" Hope nodded her head and then leaned closer to Joeys moth planting a kiss on his lips. "Hope, look who Mommy's got" Joey moved them over to the bed where Tanya was already congratulating her daughter and cooing over Harry.

Hopes arms stretched out towards Lauren "Mommy" she smiled bright as Lauren stroked her cheek.

"Hello Baby", she moved Harry in her arms so Hope could sit on her lap.

"Hope, can you see who Mommy's got… that's your baby brother, Harry" Joey pointed to Harry and giggled at the confused look on Hopes face as she put her head to Laurens less rounded stomach.

"Baby" Lauren laughed

"That's right clever girl, but the baby that was in Mommy's tummy is here look" Hope slowly looked down to Laurens arms and gently put her hand on Laurens arm.

"aryy" Hope attempted to say Harry managing the right sounds. Lauren smiled down at her passing Harry to Tanya.

"Here you go Nana, have a hold, so I can give my big girl some fuss" Lauren scooped up hugging her tightly. "Missed you beautiful"

"Can daddy have a cuddle please?" Joey asked reaching his arms out to her. Hope nodded climbing into his arms.

"He looks like you Joey" Tanya claimed as she held Harry

"See told you!" Lauren had a smug look on her face "And I said I was having a boy"

"Yes alright, you were right" Joey said slightly amused.

Later on the afternoon, Lauren and Harry had been given the all clear, so they were allowed home.

"Right babe, Whit and Ty said they will have Hope for a bit so your mom can come get us, she said she'll be an about half an hour.

"You, know this doesn't feel different… I feel exactly the same as I did with hope, I was worried id have something more for this baby, but I really don't, I may as well have given birth to hope, it's the same feelings. I can't believe how perfect this is, how happy I am"

**so as voted by you lovely readers they have a baby boy... i thought id give them some happiness in this chapter because it cant last forever can it ? another vote for you now do we want to see Max groveling with Lauren and Joey or do we want to see him causing more drama ? thanks everyone for the reviews so far i love reading them :) xxx**


	14. Bringing home baby

**So I'm back… laptop is all sorted and no work was Lost yay so here's your next chapter :) xxx**

"Babe you heard the doctor – no heavy lifting!" Lauren reluctantly put down the car seat containing Harry as Joey stared her down.

"I hope you aint going to be like this at home… I'm not an invalid"

"No but you have just had a baby, and you have got a condition that can still affect you so yes I am going to be like this at home… and you Mrs, will let me" Joey raised his eyebrows at her, as she smiled weakly at him, he noticed a small tear escape her eye.

"hey… what's the matter?" Lauren averted her gaze unable to meet with Joeys, the simplest of words from him could make her break especially now when her hormones were all over the place. Joey reached his hand over to her face and brushed the tears away, he tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Talk to me"

"No one's ever looked after me like this before; it was always me against it all… It's strange having someone want to take care of me, I've never felt worthy of the effort." Joey smiled at her softly, he was glad she was able to open up to him. When they first got together they would run from their problems, like the running charm on her bracelet.

"Well it's about time you started to realise that you are worthy, every single little inch of you is worthy. See this… this charm" Joey ran his finger over the charm Lauren had failed to know the meaning of, the other she'd known but on her wedding day this one had thrown her. Lauren nodded looking at the twisted shape, her face displaying a little confusion. "Well this is known as an Eternity or Infinity bow, I got you this to show you how much you mean to me Lo, we are forever. For eternity"

"Eternity" Lauren whispered staring at the charm.

"Believe me Lauren you are more than worth taking care of, the benefits are amazing" Joey smirked easing Lauren to her feet, she blushed red finally catching on to what he was saying.

"Not for a long time yet Joey… 6 weeks at least babe and that's even if I want to let you near me after what I just went through" she picked up her jacket and took Joeys hand seeing his eyes wide.

"Your mean" his voice evidently disappointed.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

As they pulled up in the square, Lauren couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips when she saw Whit and Ty with Hope, and Alice jay and Abi all standing on the doorstep waiting for her. "Surprise Baby" Joey whispered leaning over placing a kiss to her lips. Lauren smiled more and deepened the kiss showing her appreciation.

"Let's get you inside little Man" Joey unclipped the car seat and then went around the other side helping Lauren out the car with his other hand. As soon as she was from the car two little arms were around her legs, Joey smiled lovingly as Lauren cautiously bent down to Hope's level.

"You missed me Baby?" hope nodded and Lauren took her hand "Show Mommy what you and Auntie Whit and Uncle Ty have been doing?" Hope eagerly pulled Lauren to the kitchen where there were paints and paper everywhere.

"OH no" Hope pointed to the mess and then toddled off to find Joey "Daddy… where you?" she shouted as she attempted to locate him.

Lauren stood in the kitchen looking at the pictures, Hope was quite the little artist, nothing amazing but Lauren always thought they were, she and hope would always be painting or drawing, sometimes it was probably more for Laurens benefit than it was Hopes. "He's Gorgeous Lauren, Look Just like Joey"

Whit walked in hugging her friend before starting to tidy away some of the things, Lauren smiled thanking her "nice picture by the way" Lauren laughed holding up a piece of paper that had an image of Lauren, Joey and Hope and an arrow pointing to Laurens stomach saying Baby boy "very talented" she smirked

"Alright , just because your Picasso don't mean the rest of us are" Whit said sarcastically "Go in the lounge Lo, I'll clean this lot up and make some drinks" Lauren nodded proceeding to the sitting room.

Everyone was having their turn at Holding Harry and congratulating the pair. "Look what Jay and Abs got Babe" Joey held up two t-shirts one for Hope and one for Harry one said Big sis the other Little bro.

"They are well cute thanks guys" She let out a yawn as hope lazily clambered to the sofa, seems like both girls were tired.

"Come on Guys why don't we all let Lauren get some rest…" Tanya smiled seeing that Lauren and Hope were pretty mush asleep on the sofa "We'll come back tomorrow Joey" Joey saw them all out thanking them again.

Going back to the living room he watched as Lauren and Hope snuggled tightly together, and Harry wriggled in his arms also settling to sleep. He sat on the sofa next to Lauren pulling a blanket over them. Lauren shuffled her body under his arm, her head going to his chest, Joey kissed her head sleep falling over them, all four of them.


	15. Perfect man

A couple of weeks later and life was back in full swing for Lauren and Joey, they had the perfect routine set up, Joey working three days a week for Sharon and now also teaching boxing at the Gym two days for Jack and Lauren, although she would never admit it loved being house wife. It was obvious that she doted on her children, doing everything possible to make them happy. Hope was as happy as ever, her cheery persona lighting up any room even on a bad day. She was the perfect child, never craving too much attention but wanting enough to show she loved you. Harry was just like hope when she was little, slept like an angle and he craved Joey's attention more, he was a miniature Joey in the making, the way he slept how he smiled everything was Joey. As Harry was growing he was beginning to look more like hope too. Considering Hope wasn't Laurens she looked just like her, weather it was because of the dark hair or just the little habits she'd pick up from Lauren, they looked more alike each day.

"Mommy… Ring, ring" Hope handed Lauren her mobile in the kitchen and then climbed onto the chair next to her "Stop now"

"Was it ringing Baby?" Hope nodded "Let's see who it was shall we?" Lauren flicked the screen on her phone seeing a missed call from Joey. "It was Daddy"

"Daddy" Hope's eyes widened at the mention of joey "Where daddy?"

"At work boo, shall we call him back ? see what he wanted?" Lauren dialled the number and Joey answered "Hi babe, sorry I missed the call" she could hear Joey breathing loudly in the background.

"It's alright babe, Just finished a boxing match- Jack's given me the rest of the day off, so I was wandering if you wanted to take the kids out somewhere nice?"

"I thought something had happened or something" she laughed slightly watching Hope grabbing for the phone "I think your daughter wants to say hi" she held the phone to Hopes ear.

"Hello baby" hope looked at Lauren and then smiled

"Daddy" she looked around slightly confused that she could hear but not see him

"You being a good girl for mommy?" Joey could hear her rustling around before hope spoke again

"Look, pture" Joey laughed hearing Hope attempting to say picture,

"what is it Hope"

"Bye" deciding she'd had enough she handed the phone back to Lauren and climbed down form the chair.

"Oh charming" Joey said Laughing as Lauren was back on the phone

"I think that's just confused the hell out of her… she though you could see her… anyway what time you thinking so I can them ready?"

"Say about half 12ish, we could go to the zoo or something?"

"Sounds nice babe, see you in a bit love you"

"Love you too" they both ended the call, Lauren started doing food take with them knowing that Hope would be Hungry by the time they got there. With only an hour until Joey would be back Lauren started getting the kids ready.

"Hope, baby what are you doing?" she laughed seeing hope sitting in the living room ripping up paper.

"Gone" she held her hands up in the air "oh oh" Lauren picked her up laughing as she picked bits of paper from her hair.

"You make so much mess Missy, Just like your dad, leaving a trail of destruction where ever you go, come on then let's go wake H up"

Lauren reached Her and Joeys room and placed Hope on the bed, she snuggled into the covers loving the big space. "Don't think so Madam, you're not sleeping yet" despite her protests Hope's eyes were already closing and she didn't have the heart to wake her up. She pulled the blanked from the end of the bed and tucked it around hope, before lifting Harry from the Cot.

"Hello Little Man, are we awake? Ye we are" his eyes opened and darted around a little before settling on Lauren, his hear rested on her shoulder as she descended the stairs to do a bottle for him.

About half hour later the door opened as Joey walked through to the kitchen.

"How's my favourite little man then?" He kissed Lauren on the forehead and took Harry from her.

"He's been brilliant today haven't you H? your daughter on the other hand is becoming a right little madam. She's literally torn up half the phone book, it was really funny, she's too cute to tell off"

"Where is she now?" joey questioned noticing the unusual silence in the house.

"Little madam fell asleep… on our bed, I swear they take it in turns when one's asleep the other wakes up, that way they both rest and we don't"

Joey laughed "We have very clever kids… well do you still want to go out? It's getting Rainy and if Hope's asleep ? up to you babe"

"Im so glad you said that… I just want to collapse on the sofa with a good film with you, I sound like a right lazy ass don't I ?" she laughed watching Joey ease Harry back to sleep.

"No babe, you sound like a 20 year old who has 2 kids under 2 … now go in there find a film, I'll put H back to sleep and then we can just chill all afternoon how's that sound?"

"Perfect" she breathed kissing him and Harry as she left the room

**How perfect is joey ? I think a little drama is needed don't you … find out in the next chapter xxx**


	16. attention

"Mommy, food pease" Hope walked quite confidently into the kitchen where Harry was sitting in his high chair. At 2 just over two Hope was a ball of energy and Harry wasn't far behind. The 6 month old was now more vocal and was just mirror of Joey.

"Hope you've only just finished"

"hunggie" she pouted and gave puppy eyes to Lauren

"One minute then baby, hey Mr no throwing" Lauren laughed as Harry proceeded to throw grapes from the high chair.

"Mommy" Hope tugged on Laurens leg, in one swift movement Lauren scooped up Hope and began tickling her.

"Right Mrs, that's it" Hope giggled loudly as Lauren continued tickling her and then put her onto her feet "What food we having then boo ?"

"nanna pease" Lauren rolled her eyes and handed her the banana.

"Is that all your going to have?" Hope nodded and climbed onto the chair by Harry

"Where Daddy?" Lauren looked at the clock

"He'll be home in a minuet baby, H look at the mess" Harry giggled and lifted his hands up showing Lauren the baby food on his hands.

"Oh oh Harry" Hope said putting her hand to her head obviously copying what Lauren had done.

"I think you need a bath son" Lauren wiped his hands and then his mouth, when the front door clicked open. Hope shot off the chair running to the hall.

"carful baby" Joey lifted her up as she crashed into his legs.

"Harry messy" She pointed to the kitchen when Lauren appeared a big smile on her face, Joey strode towards her and dropped hope down. He kissed her softly on the lips feeling her smile against them.

"Hi" he said smiling as he pulled away "See you had fun today" he looked around the kitchen to see their tea ready for the oven and Harry smiling.

"Sure did, we made tea didn't we Hope and then went to the park with Auntie Al, who I'm sure by the way has a secret boyfriend she's staying at a "Mates" again tonight"

Joey raised his eyebrow "Hmm house to ourselves then?"

"not quite" she said nodding in the direction of the Kids, Joey groaned and kissed her quickly again.

"Right then Hope shall me and You clean up why Mommy Baths Harry?" Joey started moving some of the things around in the kitchen but Hope ran to Lauren and held her hand.

"No, I stay with Mommy" her arms clung to Lauren tightly, both parents exchanged a confused look, it wasn't like Hope to be clingy.

"That's ok baby you can help Mommy with H" She moved Harry onto her hip so she could take Hopes and led them out of the kitchen.

An hour later and Lauren still hadn't come back down, Joey had cleaned the kitchen up and tidied the lounge and had put the dinner in the oven. He made his way upstairs and pushed open Hope's bedroom door, there was no sign of her in her cot so, he next tried his and Laurens room and found, Lauren sitting in the chair in the corner cradling Hope tight to her body.

"Is she ok?" Joey bent down near the side of the chair his hand brushing gently over Hope's head. Her eyes were tightly shut but Joey could tell she had been crying, her cheeks were red and small red mark were around her eyes.

"Half hour she cried for, I put H down and he dropped of straight away, she just screamed when I put her in her room. She clung to me really tightly, it was really strange, she cried herself out eventually"

"Has she been like it all day?" Joey asked as Lauren cautiously vacated the chair. She gently placed hope into her own room and left leaving the door slightly open.

Sitting at the table eating Lauren had explained how whit had took Hope to play group and then she was clingy when she came back, and whit had mentioned something about Hope running over to her. Deciding she couldn't rest until she knew what the problem was Lauren called whit. Joey saw her face pale just before she hung up.

"Babe?" He reached for her hand as Lauren remained dazed staring at the clock on the wall

"Hannah… she was at Play Group whit described her and everything, she said she was trying to talk to hope… what if she tries to take her Joe? What if she tries to take our baby?"

"Hey listen, nothing's going to happen I promise you!" Lauren nodded weakly; as much as she wanted to believe Joey she knew what Hannah was capable of.


	17. Who's Mistake ?

**Sorry its taken so long to get this up Guys, i had a change in idea of how i wanted this to go so i hope you enjoy :) unfortunatly it is the last chapter xxx**

Over the next few weeks Hope had returned back to her happy go lucky character happy to be around a familiar face. Lauren cautiously left the house with Harry and Hope. She and Alice were having a girls day and were leaving the kids with Tanya. "Hope tell Auntie Al what Nanny said you can do"

"Nana say, we make cakes" Hope held tight to Alice's hand as they walked across the square towards number 5.

"Wow aren't you a lucky girl… are you going to bring some home so me and Mommy and daddy can have some?" she shook her head and then whispered

"Only you" Alice laughed as Lauren rolled her eyes

"Oh cheers Hope… me and daddy not getting any then" again she shook her head, Lauren went to knock the door but hope stooped her.

"Me do it pease" she moved in front of Lauren and knocked on the door "nana, we here"

Tanya opened the door scooping Hope into her arms "Good Morning How's my little princess today?"

"I'm fine thanks Mom" Lauren said pushing Harry in.

"I was Talking about Hope" Lauren rolled her eyes at her mother's seriousness

"I know mom I was Joking, Right H is asleep, bottles in the bag, Don't let her have too many sweets… we wont be too Long"

Tanya began shooing Lauren out the door "Go have a nice day!"

"Be a good girl for Nanny" She kissed Hopes head and then softly ran her fingers through Harrys hair "Look at him out for the count… see you later"

Halfway through the day Alice and Lauren were almost shopped out, Lauren had ended up buying more things for the kids even though she had gone for herself. They were sitting having coffee when Laurens phone rang.

"Alright Mom?" she sipped her coffee as she picked up the phone

"Lauren have you and Alice been back home?" the concern was so evident in her voice Lauren was quite worried.

"No why what's happened… Mom talk to me?" Tanya was silent down the line before Lauren almost screamed "Tell Me what the hell is going on!"

"You need to get home as quick as you can Hope's missing" Lauren didn't give room for any more explanation, she slammed the cup on the table grabbing her bags speeding off to the car park. Alice was in quick pursuit, calling Joey on the way having heard the conversation. Lauren started the car screeching around the exit at lightning speed.

"Joey… Listen to me You need to get to Tanya's now, Hopes gone missing, me and Lo are on our way back…I think it could be… she's been unwell recently Joey, who knows what she's capable of"

Arriving back at the square Lauren and Alice ran into number 5 finding Tanya talking to the police. Joey was holding Harry close to him and opened his arm out to Lauren, which she eagerly ran into. Her head buried into his shirt as the built up tears final spilt.

The police officer thanked Tanya for informing them and placed his hand on Laurens arm "Mrs Branning we will find your daughter" her smiled weakly at her "Please contact us if anything changes" they nodded before he left.

Lauren was still clinging tight to Joey, his shirt fisted in her hand. Joey wasn't sure if she was even paying any attention to what has been said. He cautiously handed Harry to Alice, him silently asking to leave them alone a while.

The kitchen door closed quietly "Come on baby". Still holding to Lauren, Joey pulled out a chair at the table and sat down guiding Lauren onto his lap. It was a while before Lauren had calmed enough for Joey to try talking to her. "The police are on the job baby, Tyler and Fatboy are out looking too, son's your mom."

"This is Hannah were talking about Joey… do you really think it's going to be that easy as to have few people looking for her, and then she just hands my baby back no Joey…. Hope's going to be so scared, you know how she's been the last few weeks, she's only just started to leave us again"

"I know baby, we will get her back, in the mean time we have a son who I think wants his Mommy" Joey smiled softly as they walked back to the living room.

"Hey H, Look Mommy's here now" Alice handed her crying nephew over, his crying ceasing as soon as he was with his mom.

The next few hours were tortuously slow; the police had told Lauren and Joey to remain at their house in case they needed to contact them anytime. Lauren glanced at the clock, seeing at was 10 o'clock. Nearly 10 hours Hope had been missing, and every hour that passed felt more and more like a dagger through her heart. Joey was in the kitchen making coffee for about the 400th time. The kettle boiled as the phone rang. He left it a second thinking Lauren would answer but the tone continued to ring.

He jogged to the lounge to see her staring into thin air, sighing he answer the phone and sat next to Lauren, he pulled her closer to his side knowing she needed some form of comfort. "Ok we'll be there as soon as we can thank you" He looked at Lauren nudging her slightly "They've found Hannah, we need to go to the station, she wants to see us"

His eyes met hers as they glistened with tears "I just want my little girl back Joe"

Arriving at the station they were guided into an interview room. Joey held tight to Laurens hand, knowing she was worried about what was to come and he knew her mind was drifting to Harry who they'd had to leave with Alice.

The door opened and a male in a suite came in, he was dressed smart and looked like he meant business. This reassured Joey slightly, as least they weren't getting some newbie who had no clue what they were doing. " Mr and Mrs Branning, My names DCI Jones, Ive been the lead investigator on your case." He shook hands with both Lauren and Joey and then indicated for them to sit.

"About an hour ago, one of our uniformed teams located the whereabouts of Miss Atherton (Hannah). Our officers managed to gain entry to the flat where she was under the pretences of door to door checking. On entering the flat we were informed that Miss Atherton had a child with her, our officers have identified the child as Your daughter"

Lauren let out a cry half of fear half of relief they knew where she was at least.

"Because of the circumstances and the unstable nature of Miss Atherton, our officers have had to approach this with the least possible disruption. We have an officer who specialises in these cases on the scene and she had been able to get Miss Atherton to admit to abduction your daughter. However, Miss Atherton is refusing to release your daughter, which is why we think you two should speak to her. She had agreed to speak to you Mr Branning but we want to send in Mrs Branning First with the hope that Miss Atherton will see the effect it is having on you"

"Yes that's fine, whatever it takes I'll do it."

"Ok then… I'll alert our other team to say we are on our way"

The pair stood outside the flat door waiting for the go ahead from the officer inside. They had been told what they needed to say and what to do and had also been given two code words one to say she had Hope in her arms the other to say she needed help. The officer nodded at Joey.

He knocked on the door before speaking "Hannah it's Joey… do you think you can let me in" there was a long extended pause before they heard the locks on the other side of the door. It seemed as she was very fragile and the officers inside were playing to Hannah's requests. The door opened slightly so she could see Joey. As it closed again Lauren was edged forward and the door opened fully. As she'd been instructed Lauren forced her way in and shut the door behind her.

Hannah's face thundered as she saw Lauren, which seemed to send her slightly mad. She began pacing the room holding Hope in her arms whispering words under her breath. "You're not meant to be here… it was meant to be joey… me and Joey and Our daughter." Lauren could see how upset Hope was, and it just made her even more determined to follow this plan through.

"I just want to talk to You Hannah" Lauren stepped forward slightly which edged Hannah nearer the kitchen area. Lauren noticed that there were two uniformed officers seated at the table. "Girl to girl, no one else involved just me and you" Hope was wriggling strongly in Hannah grasp and was holding her arms out to Lauren.

"Mommy" she was crying over and over, Lauren crumbling a little more at each word.

"Why won't she shut up! I'm your Mommy not her!" Hannah was practically shouting at Hope, she walked further into the kitchen and downed the glass of wine on the side. "You can go now… bye Lauren"

"not until I've got some answers from you" she raised her eyebrow at Hannah who scoffed at her and held up another glass of wine

"Cheers" she nodded towards Lauren before gulping that glass down too. "Go on then ask away"

"Why do you want Hope, after all this time…? Why now?" she didn't reply "Ok how about this one then… why did you leave her?"

Hannah rolled her eyes her speech becoming slightly slurred " oh Lauren, Precious Little Lauren… you got it all mapped out for you aint you… nice little house, little car, husband , kids… your just perfect aint ya? But not all of can be like you can we… some of us have Fucked up Lives… she's just another thing I fucked up on, and your just another thing in my way "

"Perfect life… you have no idea about my life and trust me sweetheart its far from perfect, but I cope, the difference between me and you is that I fought to get through my problems and mistakes you just ignored and abandoned yours and left it on my door step, so excuse me for being _"in your way" _because I'm doing what's best for my family"

Hannah laughed " she's not your family, you might be married to her dad but you aint her mom, you didn't give birth to her, she's not got your DNA- thank god" Lauren stared at her remaining silent " you can run along back to joey and your actual child and get on with your life, but remember Joey will always want me, I'm the real mother of his child" Hannah knew right now she was getting to Lauren and chose to carry on pushing but Lauren remained silent. "oh Hit a nerve their aint I , worried Joey's going to see sense and come running back to me ha-ha Lost for words now aint we ? thought you wanted to talk?"

Lauren took a deep breath " I'm done talking to you" Lauren turned her back moving towards the door freezing when Hannah spoke.

"Finally, Bitch gets the message… Have a nice life" Lauren turned to face her a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh no I'm not leaving, I aint going nowhere, so you're in for a long night" she sat on the edge of the sofa seeing Hannah tense slightly. "You do know this is illegal right, that taking a child form it's parents is illegal, having a child suffering whilst in your care is Illegal"

"No no It's not illegal" Hannah spoke again almost trying to convince herself that her actions were sane.

Taking a more sympathetic approach now Lauren stood closer to Hannah "It is Hannah, they will take you to prison"

"But I'm, her mom" she cried , which triggered more tears from Lauren

"No, no you're not, Hope's legally not yours, she hasn't been since she was 6 weeks old, all of your rights as a parent were given to Joey, he had sole custody Hannah. I've raised Hope as my own, and she is, I have all rights that you would have had, me and Joey have legal guardianship of her, on Paper, medical records and in the eyes of the Law I am Hope's mother" Hannah continued to shake her head heading further away from Lauren. She swiftly turned stepping out onto the balcony Lauren gasping as she neared the edge.

The two uniformed officers who had been close behind Lauren were on their feet taking charge of the situation informing the DCI outside what was happening.

"Hannah Listen to me, don't make this worse than it already is… don't listen to that voice in your head, you can get Help Hannah, Just hand Hope to me" Hannah once again shook her head and pulled Hope closer to her, the wind throwing her off balance slightly. "Come on Hannah, if you really want what's best for Hope, give her to me"

Hannah looked over the edge of the balcony and slowly extended her Arms to Lauren. She moved quickly retrieving Hope from her arms. Hope instantly snuggled into Lauren her cries subsiding slightly. "Hey baby, It's ok ive got you"

"Mrs Branning…" the one officer guided her out of the flat straight into Joey arms.

"Oh Baby, Hello Beautiful," Joey kissed Hopes head and pulled her and Lauren close to him. "You had Mommy and Daddy in such a panic"

"Daddy" Hope clutched to his arm "Home pease"

A few hours later after giving statements and being informed Hannah had been charged and was also being assessed under the mental health act they finally returned home.

"What a day" Joey looked at Lauren who was holding a sleeping Hope in his arms "We're going to be fine baby I promise you… this is it for us now, just us four."

Lauren nodded to him placing a kiss on his lips "I wouldn't want it any other way baby" she stood and placed herself in the chair rocking Hope gently. Her eyes stared to close slightly "Oh it may not be just four of us though… try 5"

Joey furrowed his brow before realising what she was saying… "Bloody hell Lo… are you pregnant again?" her one eye opened and looked at him before giggling.

"No, I just wanted to see your face" she laughed causing him to drop back on the bed

"You'll be the death of me Mrs Branning" he looked back up to her when she didn't respond after about 5 minutes. He saw her eyes firmly shut, and in that moment he realised every little part of his life was a mistake… Hope, Falling for Lauren, Harry but they were all his beautiful Mistakes and they definitely didn't need correcting.

**Just want to say a massive thanks to all you lovley readers for your wonderful reviews they really make the writing worthwhile so thank you ! Also if anyone has any ideas or thoughts on a know i have lots of free time now and am lacking inspiration xxx**


End file.
